Big Bucks
by Doc Reid
Summary: After the cattle drive into Dodge, some drovers are looking to get rich, but things get worse when others are blamed for what happens. Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Gunsmoke 47: Big Bucks**

(draft novel by Kim Reid)

20 August 2012

Matt leaned back, satisfied as he looked across the green felt-covered table at the Long Branch Saloon, "Well, that ends another season for you," he smiled and lifted his beer mug up toasting his long time friend Fred Rutherford.

Rutherford, a cattle baron, smiled and lifted his glass of whiskey, "And without too much trouble at that," he half laughed as he knew that a few of his men landed in jail a few nights ago for lewd behavior and public drunkenness.

"Not to worry," Matt smiled. "There have been worse years," he huffed recalling some of the early years where there was anarchy in the streets and he was virtually the only law in Dodge.

Kitty Russell sat next tot he marshal, "That's for sure," she agreed with Matt. "There were times in the past that I thought for sure I'd lose the Long Branch to fire," she said casting her eyes around the room. "However, business here has been good this year," she joked getting slight smiles from Matt and Rutherford.

"Well, I know a few of my men will be staying in Dodge for a few more days, before they have to head back home," he smiled impishly over his glass. "Although I'd rather see them take their hard earned money at home, but that's just my old fashioned thinking, I suppose," he said with a wink of his right eye and a quick sip of his drink.

"As long as they adhere to the law, I have no troubles with that," Matt stated. "But your men have always been the least of my worries. Over all they seem like a pretty good group this season," he added. Matt paused and an unimpressed look came over his face, "I can't wait to have Morgan Thompson's herd and men arrive later this week," he sighed. Thompson's men were prone to cause a lot of trouble leaving Matt and his deputies on their feet until they would leave in four or five day's time.

"I'm glad to hear that, Matt," Rutherford said. I've heard stories of Thompson's men and I just shake my head. I try hard to get decent law-abiding men but it's getting harder every year. The young ones grow up and get married, and don't want to be away from home, and older ones find it harder," he said ticking his head with a touch of sorrow in his voice. "I suppose one day the whole cattle industry will change and a whole tradition will be lost," he lamented.

"I'm sure there will be many more years for the cattle drive," Kitty said as she sipped on her own drink. "There's no other way to get the cattle here and to market," she added.

"Yet," Rutherford said. "I bet one day the rails will criss-cross every inch of this country putting us old-timers out to our own pastures," he quipped.

"Well, you still have to raise the cattle," Kitty stated defensively. "There certainly will be work in that for years to come, as long as people eat beef," she added.

"True," Rutherford grunted while nodding. "You are a thinker, Kitty," he smiled over to the saloon owner.

"On occasion," Kitty winked back at the cattle baron.

"Well, I best get back to camp and make sure that my men are behaving," the tall older man stood arching his back.

"I haven't heard any thing from Festus or Newly, so I can assume everything is fine," Matt said looking up at his friend.

"You should never assume anything, Matt," Rutherford smiled and tipped his hat, "Good night, Kitty. I'll see you later Matt," he said as he departed.

"He's one of a kind," Kitty said watching Fred Rutherford leave the saloon.

"Yeah, they don't come like that anymore. And he could be right. He might be a dying breed," the marshal said leaning forward, resting his forearms on the table with his beer in front of him with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Kitty was just about to offer Matt another beer, when the swing doors opened into the saloon. Galen Adams stood in the doorway and quickly surveyed the room before he stepped down into the establishment. The doctor crossed the floor and stopped short of the table.

Kitty examined the doctor, "you look like you are fit to be tied," she said.

Doc made a face, "You are very perceptive," he grunted.

"What's wrong?" Kitty asked as she looked over to Matt and back again.

"What's wrong?!" Doc huffed, "Just about every restaurant in town is full and I'm hungry!" he sputtered.

"Oh, that can be a problem," Kitty said.

"Well it is. I've been up since the crack of dawn delivering the Stewart's baby and I haven't had a bite since," the doctor grumbled as he swept his hand across his moustache.

Kitty stood up from the table, "Well, how about you sit right down and let me check to see what I have in the back," she smirked at the doctor who was caught between surprise and half expecting Kitty's offer. He didn't say a word as he slipped onto a chair and waited.

Kitty patted the doctor on the shoulder before she left.

"Long day, huh, Doc?" Matt asked from across the table.

"Yeah, but the Stewarts are very happy parents. That's what makes the difference," the doctor said with a tick of his head. "How's things around here?" he then asked.

"Quiet," Matt stated. "Fred's men have been pretty good this year," the marshal added.

Doc peeled off his black felt hat and placed it on the chair next to him, "Well that's good news for a change," he mused recalling some near riots from other years and other cattle outfits.

Matt nodded, "Brace yourself for later in the week," he said as he picked up his mug of beer and drew a long sip.

Doc looked at the lawman with a puzzled look on his face, "Oh?"

"Morgan Thompson's outfit is due to pull into town any day," Matt stated.

Doc made a face, "Too bad he couldn't find another town to send his herd to," the doctor grunted. "There's always trouble when his men are in town." Matt nodded and was about to comment when Kitty returned from the back of the saloon with a plate of sandwiches that she'd prepared for the doctor.

"These should satisfy your appetite," the saloon owner smiled as she placed the plate down in front of the doctor.

Doc looked at the sandwiches and over to Matt, "Not exactly roast beef," he said.

Matt bit his lip as he noted the look on Kitty's face, "Uh, Doc," he motioned for the doctor to look at Kitty who was now standing with her arms folded tightly across her chest. "Ahem," she grunted.

Doc sheepishly looked up at the redheaded saloon owner, "But they'll do just fine," he said in a meek voice.

Kitty couldn't help but laugh as she watched the doctor tuck into the food. Kitty then crossed the floor and poured Doc a drink; she knew he was tired and hungry. She rejoined her friends at the table, placing the glass in front of the doctor who was busy chewing on a sandwich, "For not being roast beef, these are pretty good," he mumbled, wiping his lips.

Kitty rubbed her hand across the doctor's back, "I'm glad you enjoyed them," she smiled.

"Well, I'm on my way," Matt said standing. "I'll see you later," he said with a tick of his head.

"And hopefully we have a quiet night," the doctor added before he sipped on his drink.

"That makes two of us," Matt added before he left.

"He's not looking forward to Morgan Thompson's outfit," Kitty stated.

"And I can't blame him," Doc lamented, again drawing a sip from his glass.

Jeff Mitchell and Bruce Long sat at the back of the room at the Double Duce Saloon – Mitchell's chair was leaned back against the wall, with his foot caught on the table leg. Bruce sat forward with this hands wrapped around this near empty glass, "How long do you want to stay in Dodge?" he asked looking over his shoulder to his friend.

Mitchell shrugged, "For a few more days, I suppose. I've seen some pretty attractive scenery around here," he smiled, while rolling his empty glass over his bottom lip – his eyes were on one of the saloon girls, who was busy flirting with several other male patrons. Slowly he brought his foot down to the floor and leaned forward, "It sure would be nice to have more money," he said looking over to his friend.

"Well, the cattle drive is over for this year, friend," Long said with a laugh and patting Mitchell hard on the shoulder.

Mitchell shot a hard glance toward Long, "No kidding," he growled. "I meant another way," he stated.

"Well I'm not about to gamble away what money I have," Long said then leaned toward Mitchell, "and I ain't robbing no bank," he looked his friend deeply in the eyes.

"Me neither." Mitchell said leaning back again. "I'm not too bad at cards. I just need to find a game to get into," he said.

Bruce frowned,


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan Thompson stood on the back of the chuck-wagon with his right hand clenching his vest lapel as he looked down at the men gathered before him, "We will be riding into Dodge tomorrow," he began as a wild whoop came up from the tired men – he paused. "I want to remind you that you are representing me and I will not tolerate any foolishness that lands you in jail like last year," his voice and tone were firm as his eyes scanned the group.

A slight mumble travelling through the drovers as they disliked like having restrictions placed on them as if they were still children.

"I've had my fill of nonsense over the years and I don't need anymore of Matt Dillon breathing down my neck," Thompson added knowing his words were falling on deft ears, but he had to make the speech like he did every year. It was one of Thompson's biggest cattle drives, and certainly he had hired more men than in previous years.

Again a grumble rippled through the small gathering.

"I will pay each of you your full amount upon arrival in Dodge," the old cattle baron said with authority, causing another wave of enthusiastic chatter among the men, who were anxious to get into Dodge and to wet their dry lips on whiskey and beer while eating anything other than Cookie's chuck-wagon food.

Campfires dotted the encampment where some of Thompson's men stayed, while others circulated through the cattle signing low to them, calming them in the dark night. It was cool and the smoke from the fires hung in the damp air.

Farley Sutton and Charlie Hayton sauntered back to their fire after hearing Thompson's lecture on how to behave once they reached Dodge, "If that old man thinks I'm going to just sit around when I get to Dodge, he's got another thing coming," Hayton grumbled.

"He just doesn't want us shooting up the town, is all," Sutton commented. "I sure as hell am going to buy myself a bottle or two despite what the old man says," he laughed.

"If I recall there are some pretty girls in town," Hayton said nudging Farley on the elbow with his own elbow.

"Be careful with them. If I recall," Sutton paused, "the red head at the Long Branch is the marshal's girl," he stated.

"You found out the hard way," Hayton laughed causing Sutton to scowl at him, "Shut up," Farley sneered at his friend as they approached their small camp to settle in before their shift started later in the night.

Farley poured himself a cup of hot coffee, then sat down near his saddle and leaned back, "I think one of the first things I'm going to do is find a bath house and scrape this dust off," he said before he blew on the black liquid to cool it down. The steam lifted into the dark, only being caught briefly by the flickering flame of the little fire.

"Just think, if we were rich we wouldn't have to drive cattle anymore," Hayton lamented aloud as he chewed on a piece of beef jerky that he had packed for such an occasion – he didn't want anymore of Cookie's food for the night.

"Well we weren't exactly born with silver spoons in our mouths," Sutton snorted.

"But what if we could get into a really good card game?" Hayton said as he sat up looking over to Farley. "You're good with cards," he smiled.

Sutton shrugged, "I guess I am," he said as he began to think of what it would be like not to ride a horse across the entre country to make a living. "If I was rich I would even ask Isabella Sibbald to marry me," he smiled.

Hayton snorted, "You'd need a lot of money to keep her," he laughed.

"One day," Farley smiled.

"Well, I hope I'm still alive to be your best man," Charlie said as he hoisted his tin cup of water into the night sky as a toast. Farley laughed and copied with his cup of coffee. The night grew longer and the two men would soon have to take their shift out with the cattle before they could turn in for the night.

Mitch Gonzalez was strolling past the little camp that Sutton and Hayton had, "You two have a shift in an hour," he said.

Both men looked up, "Yeah, we know, and in the mean time we'll just dream on," Farley chuckled.

Gonzalez was one of Thompson's foremen, and although tough outside, he had a hidden soft spot, "Dreaming about what?" he asked.

"Being rich enough not to drive cattle anymore for a living," Sutton answered.

Gonzalez laughed, "Right. That is a good dream," he snorted as he poured himself a cup of coffee from their pot.

"Without a dream, a man is nothing," Charlie stated from where he sat.

Mitch sipped his coffee, "When you get to town, don't get into trouble like you did last year," he warned the two men. "Mr. Thompson is still mad about that," he added.

"It was a mistake," Farley said sheepishly in self-defence. "I didn't know that she owned the saloon _and_ was the marshal's girl," he spoke of his brush with Matt when he tried to seduce Kitty one drunken night that left him with a black eye and a few nights behind bars, until Thompson came to his rescue.

Mitch flicked the remainder of his coffee into the night, "Just say I've warned you," he smiled and handed the empty cup to Hayton. "I'll see you later," he said bidding the two a good shift out with the cattle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeff Mitchell tossed his cards onto the table, "Pay up, boys," he smiled, leaning forward with his upper chest on the table's edge, raking the money toward himself. Bruce Long patted his friend on the shoulder, "See! I told you that you were good with cards," he laughed.

The other men around the table leered at the two drovers, "I think you're a cheat," one of the men stated under his breath.

Mitchell paused and looked up from under his hat, "Care to repeat that?" he asked.

The cowboy stood up and grunted before he shoved the table hard into Mitchell's chest, "I've never seen anyone with luck like that, he snarled before he left.

Festus was witness to the incident and strolled over to the table, "What was that all about?" he asked the two drovers, looking over his shoulder to the door where the other men from the table left. His eyes slowly came back to the two men.

Jeff stood up from the table, "They just don't know how to play cards," he said as he continued to gather the money from the table, handing some to his friend Bruce.

Festus made a face, "Ol Will doesn't loose may card games," the deputy stated, while studying the two drovers.

"Well, I guess he's finally met his match," Jeff snorted, finishing packing the money into his pockets.

Festus frowned, "Jist don't go makin' enemies around here," he said waving his right index at finger at the drover.

Jeff Mitchell ticked his head, "Oh, no. Not me," he smiled as he stepped past the hill man to leave the Lady gay for the night. Bruce Long followed his friend, leaving the deputy standing alone in the middle of the saloon.


	3. Chapter 3

The night grew cooler out on the range, away from the camp fires that dotted the hillside. Just the sight of them gave peace of mind to Farley Sutton and Charlie Hayton, who rode close to each other and continued their conversation about getting rich – it was almost what was driving them now.

"You know Farley, I just bet if you got into a good game you'd win! In fact I'll even give you some of my money," Charlie said nudging his friend.

"I should hope so," Sutton half laughed back. "Especially if you are thinking of getting some of the winnings," he added.

"Well? What do you think?" Hayton asked hoping to urge Sutton into agreeing with the idea.

"Let me think on it some more," Farley said looking over to his saddle partner who as far as he could tell was satisfied with this reply, given it wasn't a right out no. Sutton settled in doing his job and thinking about a win fall and he began to like the idea more as the night grew older – there were still many hours of work left.

The night sky was finally giving up its darkness and stars began to fade as the purple and oranges of dawn began to streak across the sky over the distant hills. Two more riders joined Farley and Charlie, relieving them of their duties so that they could get back to camp and get an hour or more to sleep before breakfast was served and the final push into Dodge with the cattle occurred.

Sutton and Hayton didn't speak much more about the possible card game; instead they focus on some rest and getting the cattle into the city so they could finally feel the money they earned in their hands. The thoughts of a hot bath and clean clothes were almost as intoxicating as the alcohol they were planning on drinking later in the day.

Farley and Hayton reached their little camp and quickly dismounted before they got their second wind and not the much needed sleep they needed. Without a word both men curled up under their respective blankets and fell quickly asleep. It felt like they had just closed their eyes when Cookie rattled the metal spoon around the triangular dinner bell summoning the drovers to breakfast. The smell of bacon and grits drifted through the air and under Farley's nose. Slowly his eyes opened and the sky above was a beautiful shade of blue – the kind you see first thing one a late summer day.

Sutton stretched and nudged Hayton with his right foot, "Get up you bum," he yawned, folding the blanket away from himself. The morning air was fresh and the song birds filled it with their songs – most likely communicating their migration plans for the coming months.

Hayton slowly rolled over, "We just got here," he grumbled as he rubbed his knuckles over his eyes, trying to wake up.

"That was two hours ago, but the looks of the sun," Sutton said as he stood up from his bed roll. "Come on, I'm starving and the sooner we eat the sooner were can get these bags of bones to Dodge and the sooner we do that, the soon we can drink," the drover stated with another nudge of his foot, this time to Hayton's backside. It did the trick, as Hayton was quick to his feet and the two men walked quickly to the chuck wagon.

Morgan Thompson was in the midst of another lecture to the men who had already gathered for their breakfast. As he spoke, Cookie nonchalantly walked past each man offering freshly cooked eggs that he would slide onto their plates if they wanted one or two, grease and all from the cast iron pan.

Farley and Charlie got there just in time to get the last couple of eggs before the old cook started over again, as more drovers were due in from their rounds. The two drovers also helped themselves to grits, bacon, fresh beard and a coffee while trying to listen to Thompson.

"As was last year, once the herd is delivered and you are paid off, you are on your own. However, as employees who worked for me, I expect that you will do your best to stay out of trouble," his eyes drifted toward Farley who immediately made a face and wanted to say something, but shut his mouth instead. A few other men chuckled but Hayton snickered, which garnered him a sore ankle after Sutton kicked him. Hayton shot Farley a look and a frown as he continued to eat his bread and bacon.

"Be ready to ride by seven," the old cattle baron barked before he walked back to his tent to take it down.

As the drovers finished their meals they placed their tin plates and cups in a bucket of soapy water and headed back to their camps to ready themselves for the three hour ride to Dodge. Anticipation was mounting as the memories of the taste of whiskey and beer wet their lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeff Mitchell and Bruce Long strolled along the boardwalk when they were stopped by the man that they had played cards with last night, "I'll play you again, but not with him," he said angrily poked Long in the upper chest.

Matt stood on the boardwalk on the other side of the street and witnessed the incident and from the description that Festus had given him he knew it was the same men from the game. The marshal twisted his mouth in thought and strolled across the street, "What's going on here?" he asked as he stepped up standing with his thumbs hooked over his gun belt while eyeing the men.

"Nothing marshal," Mitchell spoke up.

"I understand that there was a little confrontation between you two last night," Matt sad looking at Elwood Robinson before he looked at the two drovers.

"Na," Robinson snorted. "I just didn't like to lose," he grunted.

Matt's eyes narrowed, "You don't often lose," he said looking at the rancher. He could sense the tension between the men. Robinson was practically glaring at the two drovers, "Ya, it doesn't happen often," he said firmly.

Matt wet his lips in thought, "Keep it clean," he finally said looking at Rutherford's men. "If I find out that you've been cheating, you'll be facing Judge Brooker," the marshal warned.

Jeff looked at the marshal in awe, "I wasn't cheating!" he said with his palms outward at his sides. "It was just my time to win and his time to lose," he said looking over to Robinson. The rancher's lips drew tightly into a line and his eyes narrowed as he scowled at the two cowboys, "We'll see who the winner is tonight," he said with a huff and marched past Matt and the two drovers, practically knocking Mitchell over.

Jeff and Bruce were about to walk way when Matt grabbed Mitchell by the arm, "I've warned you," he said looking down at the drover.

"And I told you I didn't cheat," Mitchell said snapping his arm out of Matt's hand before he walked away. Matt frowned and knew there was going to be trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Morgan Thompson was pleased so far with the way the drive was going. His men were keeping the cattle moving along at a fairly decent speed and he hoped that they would actually get to Dodge under the three hours estimated. He knew his men were anxious to get to town, and truth be known, so was he.

Thompson spotted his right-hand man, Mitch Gonzalez and called him over. Gonzalez pulled himself away from the herd and rode up to meet his boss, the ride took him a few minutes and he pretty much knew why Thompson called for him, "What's up boss?" he asked as he joined the cattle baron.

"Farley and Charlie seem to be on their best behaviour," Thompson pointed the two out in the herd.

"They should be," Gonzalez laughed. "I talked to them last night about lighting up Dodge with their charm," he added.

"Good," Thompson replied. "Hopefully I don't need to worry about them anymore," he grumbled, remembering last year's embarrassing incident.

"No, I think Sutton learned his lesson the hard way," Gonzalez stated.

"I certainly wouldn't like to be on the receiving end of Matt's fist again," Thompson chuckled, knowing what it was like to tangle with the marshal, having done it once before.

Mitch nodded, "I'll try and keep an eye on them, but I don't think we should be too concerned," he said confidently. "They just want to make money and live out their dreams," he chuckled.

"And what would they be?" Thompson looked at Gonzalez as they continued to ride along the ridge above the herd.

"To get rich enough not to have to drive cattle for a living," the cowhand smiled. "I suppose that is a dream we all have," he said casting his eyes down to the cattle.

"I'm living my dream," the cattle baron said, shifting his weight in his saddle. "But I'm not too sure how much longer I can do this," he said sounding tired. "Both my sons are dead, so this might be yours one day," he said looking over to the cowhand.

"But what about Sarah?" Mitch asked of the old man's daughter. "She should be the rightful owner after you retire," he added.

Thompson smiled, "Well, I had hoped that you would ask for her hand," he said slyly. Mitch's face turned red. He'd been dating Sarah Thompson off and on for the last few years, and maybe it was time to make a commitment. "I best get back to work," he said clearing his throat while turning his mount to the herd.

Thompson laughed as he watched Gonzalez ride back down the hill to the cattle below.

Farley Sutton and Charlie Hayton were hard at work, making sure that the cattle they felt responsible for were moving in the right direction and not straying off into the brush or over hills and out of sight. Other drovers were also working hard and the herd moved closer to Dodge with every passing second. The dust was thick and the sun hot, so that part of the ride was uncomfortable, but the reward at the end surely would make up for the discomfort.

Sutton saw an opportunity to join Hayton for a moment, "I've been thinking about it," he announced.

Hayton's face lit up, "Yeah?"

"I'll need your money," Sutton stated. "And we'll find a game and clean up," he smiled – his weathered face wrinkling around his mouth, nose and eyes.

"Hot damn!" Hayton said waving his hat, "I knew you'd do it!" he smiled broadly back at his friend placing his hat back on his head – thankfully none of the other drovers took the signal as one of distress. "When do we start?" he eagerly asked.

"Slow down!" Sutton motioned. "Let's get to Dodge first. I need a drink and a bath!" he smiled.

"Yeah," Hayton agreed wetting his parched lips with a little water from his canteen – he made a face as the water was quite warm from hanging off the saddle-horn for several hours. Without another word, Hayton pushed the cork back into the hole and with hopes keeping the water from getting any warmer; he slung the canteen over the other side of his saddle horn.

The drovers rode on without much else to say – both of them had painted the perfect scenario in their minds on how the card games would play out. They both wore slight saddles on their weathered faces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeff Mitchell and Bruce Long strolled along the boardwalk, stopping every now and then at a store to browse around, and maybe find something to spend some of their split winnings on – the small rack of new Colts that Wilbur Jonas had on display interested both men as the admired the hardware.

Jonas was finished with his current customer and bid the woman farewell as she walked out of the store with her parcels, wrapped in brown paper, and neatly tied with string. The store owner adjusted his speckles and walked over to the counter where the gun display was, "Can I help you?" he asked from across the glass top-counter.

"You've got some nice guns here," Mitchell said looking at one in particular.

Jonas nodded, "They are this year's model," he smiled, watching the drover lift the bone-handled six-shooter off the peg to examine it further. He was enamoured by the Colt Peacemaker, and continued to look the gun over, "How much," he said looking up from under his hat.

"That one is sixteen dollars," Jonas pointed to the tag that hung from the trigger guard. He smiled, hoping that he didn't embarrass the drover – maybe he couldn't read, the store owner thought.

"I can see that," Mitchell grumbled. "It's there a sale price?" he asked.

Jonas shook his head, "That's as low as I can go," he stated.

Mitchell pursed his lips, "I'll think about it," he said handing the weapon over Jonas. "Certainly," Jonas nodded and placed the gun down on the shelf behind him, "I'll hold it here for a little while," he smiled as he watched the two men moved around the store, before another customer came in to occupy his attention.

"Are you going to get the gun?" Long leaned over to ask his friend.

Jeff shrugged, "I might. It's a fine piece," he said, while, looking at new hats.

Long looked back over his shoulder, "It sure is," he smiled as he studied the gun on the shelf. "You made more than enough money," he said looking back at Mitchell.

"I know that," Jeff scoffed. "I'm thinking about it," he stated then smiled, "It sure would eat that old rancher up if he saw how I spent his money," he chuckled.

Long laughed, "Yeah, it sure would," he patted Mitchell hard on the shoulder.

Mitchell then made up his mind to purchase the firearm, "I'm going to buy it," he said smiling as he placed the hat he held in his hands back down on the rack before he walked back over the gun display.

Jonas looked up from his work, "I'll be with you as soon as I'm finished with Mrs Clarke," the store owner said from across the store.

"No rush," Jeff said. "But I've decided to take the gun," he smiled and leaned on the coulter to wait. Jonas nodded in understanding before he returned him attention to Mrs. Clarke.


	5. Chapter 5

Morgan Thompson rode into Dodge with Miguel at his side – the old cattle baron knew it was best to let Matt know where he was and now many head of cattle he was pushing. The two men rode up the street, stopping at the little red brick jailhouse, where they dismounted, tying their horses to the hitching rail out front.

Thompson looked around and noted that Dodge had grown a little since they last time he was there, over a year ago.

Festus Haggen was just on his way back to the jail when he spotted the two men. A wide smile curled the hill man's lips; despite what most thought of Morgan Thompson, the deputy was fond of the old man – he had grit and knew how to live off the land. "Howdy!" the deputy said as he quickly stepped up to meet the men.

"Festus!" Thompson was equally pleased to see the hill man, and shook his hand, pumping it up and down like he was drawing water from a well. "You are looking good," Thompson stated.

"You ain't lookin' so bad yerself!" Festus said pulling his hand free from the cattle baron's grip. "You got yer herd here early," he noted.

"Just a little bit. And it's a big heard this year," Thompson happily reported. "They'll be pulling in within the hour," he said thumbing over his shoulder.

Festus nodded, 'I'll get Matthew," the deputy said as he quickly walked to the office door and poked his head into the jail, "Matthew! Mister Thompson's here to see you."

Matt was quick to his feet, grabbing his hat as he walked past his desk to the door, stepping out onto the boardwalk, "Morgan," Matt acknowledged the rancher.

"Matt," Thompson smiled. "I can't believe that a year has already gone by," he said quickly shaking the marshal's hand.

"They seem to go quicker the older we get," Matt mused.

"There's no denying that," Thompson relied and quickly changed the subject, "and with that, I have a lot of cattle on the way," he continued.

"Bring them to the east end of town, and hold them in the paddocks there, and if there's an over flow, it will be up to your men to keep them contained until you get them shipped out," Matt said motioning up the street.

"That will do," Thompson said as he began to turn away. He stopped and looked Matt in the eye, "And just to let you know, I've warned Farley Sutton on the point of death to behave this year," he added.

Matt looked down at his right hand, flexing his fingers, "I'm glad to hear that," he stated then looked up at the old cattle baron, "I almost broke my hand last year," he added.

"Farley claims you broke his cheek," Thompson huffed, "not that he didn't deserve it, though," he tried to hide his smile and walked to his horse. Both Thompson and Gonzalez climbed back up onto their mounts and rode out of town to meet up with the incoming herd.

Festus ticked his head, "I sure hope that he's right about Farley," he said to no one in particular.

Matt looked over to his deputy whose eyes were still fixed on the two riders, "Well, I know Kitty has banned him from the Long Branch, so that's a start," he said. Festus slowly looked up at Matt, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see," he sighed. Matt made a face and nodded, "I guess so," he said before departing; walking up the street to warn Kitty that the next wave of drovers will soon be in town.

As Matt walked along the boardwalk, he spotted the same two men from earlier – they both stood out in front of Jonas' store admiring the gun Mitchell had just purchased. The looked up as they saw the marshal walking toward them. In a slightly defiant move, Jeff twirled the gun on his index finger before he plunged it hard into his holster. Matt knew he was only showing off and scowled at the two drovers as he brushed past them.

Jeff snickered and nudged Bruce to move along ad try the gun at the end of town.

Matt paused at the swing doors of the Long Branch and watched the two men walk away, He shook his head knowing full well at some point one, if not both of them were going to get themselves in trouble. The marshal drew his breath and pushed through the doors, stepping down into the saloon.

Doc and Kitty looked up from the bar, where they were perched, enjoying a mid-day drink together, "Uh, oh," the doctor grunted as he noted the look on the marshal's face. Doc then looked over to Kitty, "I think trouble is on its way," he added.

Kitty pursed her lips, "And I bet it's in the form of Farley Sutton," she grumbled.

Matt walked over and joined his friends – the look on their faces was a give away that they knew what he had come to say, "How about a beer?" he asked first.

"Thompson's men are arriving, aren't they?" Kitty asked as she poured Matt a beer.

Matt nodded, "Shortly," he said sipping from his frothy drink. "Thompson also said that he's warned Sutton to stay out of trouble," he added.

"I'm not holding my breath," Doc scoffed.

Kitty made a face, "Well, he's not welcome in here," she growled.

Matt again nodded, "I told that to Thompson as well."

"Good," Kitty huffed before she took a drink from her glass. "That stunt he pulled last year was..." her voice trailed off and both men knew what she was going to say. Silence fell over the trio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Farley stretched his back, "There it is!" he pointed out, almost wanting to spur his horse to move faster, but they had to bring the herd in under control.

"I can taste the whiskey now," Charlie smiled, keeping his eyes on the town in the distance. They would be there within the next half hour, if not sooner.

I can feel the hot water and a brush on my back," Farley smiled. "You have to smell good for the women," he looked over to his saddle worn friend. Charlie didn't comment, as he felt he was a disaster when it came to women, "I'll leave that to you," he wearily said back. "I'm sure that somewhere in Dodge is a woman for me," he smiled.

Sutton nodded, "Yes, I'm sure of that," he said nudging his horse along. "And I'll leave you to that," he smiled at his wanderlust friend.

It was within twenty minutes that the herd arrived at the paddocks at the east end of town. Billows of dust swirled up into the air and carried through town – the herd was one of the largest ever to arrive, but Thompson and his men were confident that they had them under control – as side from a few dozen, the all managed to squeeze into the paddocks, although not happy with their confinement by their mooing.

Since Farley and Charlie were on a late shift they weren't required to stick around and watch the loose cattle. Thompson's men scrambled to find lumber to enclose them in another paddock, and that seemed to be working in their favour – none of the men wanted to be left out side of Dodge watching cattle.

Farley and Charlie rode up the street and spotted a common bath house, "This will be my second stop' Farley smiled. "The first will be to get some new clothes," he said looking down at himself.

"There's a store over there," Charlie pointed to Jonas' general store.

"Let's go," Sutton smiled.

Both drovers rode up to the front of the store and quickly dismounted. They were anxious to get new clothing, a bath and find a drink or two.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt was pleased that Thompson's men were doing a good job at controlling the cattle, and that the ones who weren't working were behaving – for the time being – the day was still young.

The marshal felt he had spent enough time watching the drovers move the cattle into the paddocks and decided to walk back into town; he was glad that there would only be two days and not a week to wait for the train to take the animals away. For some reason, he thought, this year's cattle drive seemed to go faster, perhaps it was due to the so few incidents. Never the less, it always brought good business to town.

As Matt wandered back along Front Street, he spotted Farley Sutton and Charlie Hayton, who had just come from the bath house. The two drovers looked like two entirely different people – clean clothes and shaven. Charlie nudged Sutton, "Here comes the marshal," he whispered.

Farley looked up from rolling his cigarette, "So? I haven't done anything wrong," he grunted, sticking the cigarette into his lips watching the marshal walk toward them.

"Howdy," Hayton was the first to speak.

Matt stopped in front of the two drovers and tucked his thumbs into his waistband; his eyes shifting back and forth at the men, "Another successful drive, I see," he said.

"That it was, marshal," Hayton smiled.

"Your boss said he warned you both to behave while in town, and I hope you do," Matt growled.

Farley rubbed his cheek, which still ached from time to time, "Believe me, I'm not getting my self into any trouble," he said remembering how painful his face was after tangling with Matt last year.

Matt nodded, "Good. You are also banned from the Long Branch Saloon," he said, dropping his hands back to his sides before he stepped past the two men and continued on his way back to town.

Farley and Charlie watched the tall marshal walk away, "That seemed to go well," Hayton said in a hushed voice. Sutton frowned at the comment, "Well what did you expect him to do? Hit me?" he gruffly asked. Hayton twisted his lips and shrugged.

"Come on, lets get a drink," Sutton said as he gave Charlie a sharp push to get him moving. "I saw a saloon down the street," he added.

It was now getting on in the day, and people were now planning on what they were going to do for the evening, including Jeff Mitchell and Bruce Long – they had their eyes sighted on Elwood Robinson's wallet. Mitchell was pleased with himself and the sizable pot he took in the last game. He was certain that he could win back to back games against the rancher, and he also knew the old man was hungry to get his money back – all in all, it should be an entertaining evening.

"Let's get something to eat," Mitchell suggested.

"Good. I'm about starved half to death," Long said rubbing his stomach in a circular motion as the pair walked back into town having tried Mitchell's new gun.

"You like it, don't you?" Jeff asked as he patted the gun in his holster.

"Yeah, but, I like my one on just as well," Long said. "One day I might get a new one," he smiled at his friend.

"Well, when I win again tonight, we'll buy you one tomorrow," Jeff laughed.

"Thanks but no thanks," Bruce laughed. "I'd rather spend money on a big steak and some eggs," he added as they entered Del Monico's.

Elwood Robinson saw the two men enter the restaurant and scowled at them as they sat at a table near the back of the room, "I'll get my money back," he snarled across the table at his friend, Murray Batten.

"The guy just had a good night. You are way better than him," Batten stated.

"I guess we'll find out later," Robinson said as he finished with this meal, wiped his mouth with the napkin and stood up.

Mitchell spotted the man across the room, "Well look who is coming for visit," he said kicking Long in the shin, under the table. Bruce looked up, "He's one mean looking hombre," he snorted.

Robinson stopped at the table where the two drovers sat, "I'll see you later tonight," he growled.

"You can bet on it," Mitchell smiled. "And that will be on bet you won't lose tonight," he chuckled, angering Robinson further. "Two hours at the Lady Gay," Robinson growled before he left Del Monico's. Jeff's eyes trailed over to Bruce's, "That old boy just doesn't learn," he smiled picking up the paper menu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeff stood up from the table and placed money near his plate, paying for both meals. He drank the last of his coffee and wiped his mouth with the napkin, motioning got Brice to follow. The two drovers left the restaurant and headed to the Lady Gay saloon, anxiously waiting to play Elwood Robinson and whoever else felt lucky enough to play.

The streets of Dodge were busier than usual, with the influx of Morgan Thompson's men. Mitchell and Lone quietly walked up the street to the Lady Gay, which was a hustle and bustle of activity. The saloon girls were busy with a barrage of thirsty drovers. Jeff pushed his way through the crowd and over to the table where Elwood Robinson sat with three of his friends, they all had their eyes on the drover as he took a seat across from them. Jeff motioned to the bar for a drink as the card game got under way.

It wasn't long into the game when one of Elwood's friends dropped out, having lost enough money to the drover. The tensions at the table were as high as the stakes, and they kept mounting. And another of Robinson's friends quit, leaving Elwood and Jeff to battle it out.

Farley Sutton and Charlie Hayton watched on, then Sutton nudged Hayton, I'm going to enter that game if I can. That old cowboy doesn't look likes about to give up anytime soon and that other fellow looks like a good match for me," he said standing.

Sutton walked over to the table and smiled at the men, "Mine if I join in?" he asked.

"Next hand," Robinson growled, "And as long as you have a deep pocket," he sneered across the table to Mitchell. "Keep your eyes on him," he warned the newcomer to the table.

An hour had passed when Robinson threw down his cards, having lost two nights in a row, "I'll beat you yet!" he angrily wagged his index finger at Mitchell, who smiled back. "Later," he said causing Robinson to push the table again. Sutton watched on, and felt he had the other man cornered – his luck couldn't last forever. It was now Farley Sutton and Jeff Mitchell, and the game began and Farley was right, Mitchell began to struggle and was down to his last few dollars.

Sutton paused, "Are you sure you want to go one?" he asked Mitchell.

Jeff checked his pockets, "I'll be back with more money," he said greedily staring at the large pot at the centre of the table. "Bruce, you watch my cards," he said as he quickly stood up from the table.

"Where you going?" Long asked.

"To get some one," Jeff said as he left the saloon, his mind searching for a money source. He dashed out to Front Street and thought hard as he scanned the street for an answer, and there he was, just leaving the Long Branch Saloon down the street.

Jeff swiftly walked along the street gaining on the man while keeping an eye out for the law or other watchers.

Wilbur Jonas paused at his store, shaking his head as he fought with the lock, again. The lamp light offered little help. Jeff pulled a bandana out of his pocket and quickly tied it over his face as he stepped up beside the store owner, sticking his gun in his ribs, "Inside," Mitchell ordered. Jonas froze for a second, but quickly opened the door with the man behind him. Mitchell closed the door and locked it, the keys still in the lock outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Jonas drew a deep breath and moved further into his store, "What do you want?" he finally asked, turning to face the gun man. Mitchell's back was to the street, and all Jonas could see was his silhouette.

"Open the cash drawer," Jeff said in a hushed voice.

Jonas pursed his lips, hoping that Festus would soon do his rounds and catch this thief in action, but with every passing second, he figured the deputy was in another part of town.

Jonas slowly opened the cash drawer and Jeff lashed out snatching at the money within, stuffing it into his pockets. The store owner watched from a safer distance, and he noticed the gun, as it shimmered with the ambient light. Now he knew who the robber was, and it didn't matter if Festus or Matt caught him in the act, Jonas would just tell them.

Mitchell finished with the drawer and looked around the store; he dare not take anything in here, so he motioned for Jonas to leave through the back door. Now Jonas was getting angry and purposely slowed down. Jeff shoved him hard, causing Jonas' brown derby hat to fall to the floor in the store room. Reluctantly, with the gun in the small of his back, Jonas opened the door and stepped out into the darkened alleyway.

"Move," Mitchell poked Jonas again, as the made their way further into the alley.

"What do you want from me?" Jonas said looking over his shoulder.

"Money of course," Jeff said sliding his gun into his holster and jerking the store owner around. He landed a hard punch to Jonas' gut, doubling him over. Mitchell followed that with an upper cut, breaking open a gash just under Jonas' left eye and causing his gold-rimmed glasses to take flight. Mitchell gruffly shoved the store owner to the brick wall, searching through his pockets, taking what money he could find. He even took the gold pocket watch from the store owner's vest pocket. Finally he found Jonas' bill-fold and grabbed the money out of it, before flinging it over his shoulder.

Jonas struggled to free himself, only causing Mitchell to get angry, hitting his again across the face; splitting his lower lip. Blood was now running down his cheek and neck, soaking his white shirt collar.

The store owner huff, "You won't get away with this," he growled again desperately attempting to free himself from the younger stronger man. Jeff hit him again in the abdomen and Jonas groaned. Mitchell finally let the store owner go, and Jonas staggered along the alley, holding the wall for balance, "I know who you are," he growled back at the robber.

Jeff panicked and pulled his gun from his holster, firing a single shot. He wasn't sure where he hit the store owner, but he saw the man flinch before he fell. Mitchell dragged Jonas into the alley and shoved him against the wall with his foot. He then pushed several crates in front of him. Fearing that someone heard the shot, he fired a few more, and whooped it up like a drunken drover might as he ran across Bridge Street, back toward the Lady Gay.

Festus heard the shots as he passed the alley, "Dang drovers," he muttered to himself as he checked the doors of each of the shops. He paused at Jonas' store, looking at the keys in the lock. He checked the door and it was locked, and with a quick peak though the window, saw nothing out of the ordinary. He pulled the keys from the lock and continued on his way.

The hill man stopped in at the Long Branch and inquired about the store owner. "He just left a few minutes ago," Kitty stated. "He said he was going to stop by his store to get something for Ellen on his way home. Why?" she grew concerned.

"I just stopped by his store and his keys were in the lock, out front," the deputy said holding the ring of key up as evidence.

Doc made a face, "He told me he was having trouble with the lock, maybe they just got stuck," the doctor offered.

"They came out pretty easy for me," Festus stated just as Matt entered the saloon.

"Did you see Jonas on his way home just now?" Kitty asked.

Matt shook his head no, "I wasn't really looking for him either, why?" he then asked.

I found his keys in the front door, but he wasn't inside," the hill man stated.

Matt made a face, "Well, let's check it out," he said walking to the door, "I'm sure he just forgot them," he added.

Jeff Mitchell quickly ditched the bandana, and washed his hands of blood in a rain barrel before he re-entered the Lady Gay Saloon, where Farley and the others sat waiting, "You did return," Sutton smiled.

"Of course," Mitchell shooing Long out of his chair to resume the game.

"Where did you get the money," Long asked Mitchell as he pulled the wad out of his pocket.

"I had to look up an old friend," he smiled and turned his attention to the game.

Matt unlocked the front door of the store and stepped down into the room. He lit an oil lamp and carried it across the floor, pausing at the service counter, noting the cash drawer was wide open and empty. Matt didn't like the feeling that was building up inside him, "Let's check the store room," he said to Festus as both men entered the back room. Festus knelt down and picked up Jonas' hat. He didn't need to say anything to Matt as both men quickly left through the back door and into the alley.

The two law men inched their way along when Festus told Matt about the hooping and hollering and gun shots from earlier. Matt couldn't say if the two incidences were related or not, and he had hoped they weren't, that was until Festus spotted Jonas' glasses lying in the dirt. He carefully picked them up, holding them for Matt to see, "I don't like this," Matt stated, and they began to search further.

Matt then found Jonas' empty discarded bill-fold and he sighed as his eyes searched to the missing store owner, he wandered a little further along, when the lamp light was just right, Festus spotted Jonas' left hand; with the wedding band glistening in the darkness.

"Matthew!" Festus called out as he began to slowly move the crates.

Matt sat the lamp down and helped. They carefully uncovered the motionless man. The marshal knelt down and touched Jonas' back, "He's breathing. Go get Doc and hurry," the said looking up into the worried face of the hill man.

Festus nodded and dashed off into the darkened alley, his jingling spurs fading in the night. Matt looked around to see if there was any evidence, but other than the shuffled boot marks in the dirt, there was nothing to go on. The marshal cursed under his breath, hoping that Festus would soon return with the doctor.

Matt didn't know if the store owner could hear him or not, but he spoke anyway, "Doc's on his way, Jonas," as he gently patted the man on the forearm.


	8. Chapter 8

Farley Sutton studied his cards and then lifted his eyes to his opponent, "I'm raising the pot," he smiled coolly sliding some money out to the centre of the table.

Jeff Mitchell nodded although Bruce Long silently protested from the other side of the room. He was hoping that Jeff would cut his lose and run, but he knew that his friend was hell bent on winning the game and the sizable pot.

Jeff pushed the gold watch into the centre of the table, "That's gotta be good for fifty dollars," he said as he also placed his new gun onto the table.

The gold watch caught Sutton's attention as he leaned forward, picking it up from the pile of money. He examined it and noted the engraved "WJ" on the case, "WJ?" he asked, looking over to Mitchell.

"My grandfather on my mother's side," he weakly smiled.

Sutton shrugged and looked down at his cards. He placed a five, six, seven, eight and nine of diamonds onto the table.

Mitchell's face grew red. He thought for sure that his flush had the winning hand. "Damn!" he yelled throwing his cards hard onto the table as he watch Farley rake the money toward him.

Bruce Long was fast to his feet, "Come on," he urged his friend. "You can try another time," he said grabbing a furious Jeff Mitchell by the upper arm.

"There will be no other time. There's no more money!" Mitchell glared at Long and gruffly pulled his arm free from his friend's grasp before storming out of the saloon. Long quickly followed, leaving Sutton and Hayton revelling in the winnings – up until now, not many people in the saloon gave the players much notice. Slowly patrons in the Lady Gay went back to their own business, after Mitchell's outburst.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus thought to bring along extra lamps and a few other men, along with Doc. The deputy held a lantern over Jonas as the doctor knelt down next to Jonas, who lay face down and looked him over in the position he was in, "He's been beaten and shot in the back," Doc said looking up at Matt, Festus, Newly and Sam. "I need to roll him over," the doctor stated.

Newly and Matt assisted Doc with Jonas, "Easy now," Doc urged. The doctor quickly examined the store owner's upper right chest, where the bullet exited, pressing his handkerchief into the bullet wound. He shook his head in dismay. Doc looked up to Matt sharply, "Whoever did this, left him for dead," he growled.

Matt pursed his lips, "Let's get him up to your office," he said as the men prepared to carry Jonas to the doctor's office.

"Someone better get Ellen," Doc said. "He's not in good shape," the doctor's voice held remorse as he slowly stood up. No one in the alley said another word as they carefully picked the limp store owner up, carefully carrying him out to the street and up to the doctor's office.

Bruce tried to calm his friend down, "Come on. I'll buy you a drink somewhere," he offered.

Mitchell's eyes were dark, "I lost our money," he said grabbing Long by the lapels, shaking him.

"Yeah, so?" Long said prying himself free. "You can win it back," he smiled. "Just calm down," he spoke softly. "Let's get a drink, and talk about it, okay?" he offered.

"Yeah," Mitchell said swallowing his words. His eyes lifted and saw the commotion down the street where the men were brining the store owner up to the doctor's office. He knew the store owner was alive and then quickly realizing that if the store owner spoke the man he just played cards with, would likely be the one to take the fall. "Let's get that drink," he stated.

"Sure," Long smiled weakly not knowing why his friend changed his mind so quickly. Maybe he thought that Mitchell came up with another plan to make money.

The two drovers walked over the Long Branch Saloon, which was a buzz of conversation as rumours began to circulate about the store owner and his condition, which ranged from near death to just a few bruises. In truth he was somewhere in between, but closer to the first, than the later.

Mitchell and Long found two chairs at a table on the far side of the room, now of their colleagues were in the saloon, which looked to be most locals and many of Thompson's men. It took a few minutes to catch one of the saloon girls' eye and ordered drinks. The two drovers kept to themselves, as Mitchell watched the crowd, knowing what they were talking about.

Doc watched the men place Jonas on the examination table, and he went straight to work to remove the store owner's coat, vest and shirt, so that he could better examine and treat the man's injury. Jonas was on his back and pale when Sam brought Ellen in to see her husband – she brought her hands up to her mouth and tears filler her eyes, "How? Why?" was all she could say.

"We'll get to the bottom of this," Matt said having just helped the doctor with Jonas' clothing.

"It's bad. He's loosing a lot of blood, but he's strong," Doc said looking up from his work.

Festus handed the keys to the store over to Ellen, "These were in the front door," he said in a caring voice. "We'll catch the scum that did this," he said watching the doctor. Ellen nodded, believing what Festus said was to be true, but it wasn't answering any questions she had.

Silently Ellen walked over and looked down at Jonas; his face was covered with dried blood and dirt, his eye was swollen shut and turning black – he looked dreadful. Ellen carefully brushed his white, thinning hair back into place with her hand. Doc watched for a moment and he never thought much about people's personal lives, until he witnessed the tenderness that Ellen showed toward her unconscious husband. Ellen then left the doctor to do his work. Doc shook himself and returned his attention to the work on the bullet wound – he'd get to stitching up the store owner's cheek once he'd finished.

Doc probed the wound in Jonas' chest, causing the store owner to moan deeply, which to Doc was a good sign. He was checking to see if the bullet hit anything on the way through, and was relieved that it appeared to have passed through flesh and muscle, but still a bad wound.

The doctor cleaned the openings and then wrapped gauze around Jonas' upper chest. It was then that the doctor noticed the bruises on the store owner's abdomen – he gently examined them and determined that they didn't damage any internal organs, but certainly were going to be uncomfortable.

Most everyone had left the doctor's office, all but Matt, "How is he Doc?" the marshal asked.

Doc looked from his examination, "I'm sure he's going to be fine, but who ever worked him over, did a thorough job of it," he said. "It appears they wanted his money," Doc pointed to the pockets on Jonas' coat and to his trouser pockets that were pulled inside out.

Matt frowned, "And with all these men in town, it could be anyone of them," he growled, narrowing his eyes. "And I don't like the idea of a back shooter wandering the streets," he said with withheld anger in his tone.

Doc paused what he was doing and watched Matt leave the office – he knew trouble was going to follow and he hated the thought of what would happen to the person responsible for robbing and assaulting Jonas.


	9. Chapter 9

Farley Sutton and Charlie Hayton finished celebrating their good fortune and decided to find a hotel room to enjoy the bottles of whiskey they had just purchased.

Front Street was still busy with patrons coming and going at the various bars and saloons up and down the street. Both men kept their eyes open for the men that Sutton just beat in the card game – he didn't like the look on the drover's face when he left the Lady Gay Saloon.

"Let's get a room before that marshal throws us in jail for drinking on the street," Sutton said popping the cork back into the mouth of the bottle, and sliding it into his coat pocket.

"How much do you think you won tonight?" a giddy Charlie Hayton asked.

"Let's go and find out," Farley laughed as the two men walked along the board walk. "I'll tell you one ting, I'm going to pawn that watch first thing in the morning," he stated. "I'd rather we have the money," he smiled.

"Yeah," Hayton smiled like he was dreaming. "I hope it's enough money that we don't have to work for years to come," he laughed – the alcohol was beginning to take effect.

"Come on you lush," Sutton said pulling his friend along until they reached the Dodge House hotel. The two men entered the lobby, which had plenty of people inside, some coming, others going.

Farley made Hayton sit down on a chair while he sorted out the room. "I'd like a room with two beds," he smiled across to Howie. Howie looked up at the drover, "The only room I have is thirty dollars a night," he said hoping that it would deter the man and he would move on to another venue.

"That will be just fine," Sutton smiled. "We'll start with two nights," he said placing sixty dollars down on the service counter.

Howie made a face, but he wasn't about to turn away good money, "Room three, top floor to the left," he said as he handed over the key.

"Thanks," Sutton said touching the brim of his hat as he turned to collect Charlie, "Up you go," he said hoisting his friend to his feet. "You've got your own bed," he said.

"Bed," Hayton repeated. "I can't remember when I last slept on a bed," he smiled and wearily followed his friend up the stairs.

Sutton paused out side the hotel room door and waited for Hayton, "Come on, get the lead out," he joked with his friend.

"I'm coming," Hayton stated as he sauntered along the hallway and then leaned against the door jamb, watching Farley open the door. Neither man carried that room smelled like stale tobacco, they were happy to have comfortable beds and a place to stay for a few more days.

"So how much did you make?" Charlie asked as he dropped himself into one of the upholstered wing chairs near the window. He then pulled the cork from his bottle and drank back a swig, waiting for Sutton to settle and count their winnings.

Farley cleared off the small table and began sorting the money into denominations, then adding them together. He recounted and recounted again to be sure of the total. A satisfied smile curved his lips, "We have four hundred and fifty dollars, some change a gun and a gold watch," he said handing half of the winnings to his friend. "Not a bad start, I'd say!"

"That's two hundred and twenty five dollars apiece!" Hayton stood and bounced. "I've never seen so much money in all my born days!" he looked at his friend. "Tell me you'll win more," he said holding his winnings out to Sutton.

Sutton smiled, "I'll think about it," he said just like he did on the cattle drive as he settled down onto his bed for the night.

Doc did what he could for Wilburn Jonas, which he felt was little to nothing, after all there wasn't much he could do with the bullet wound, except clean it and wrap it. The cut on the store owner's face was sutured and his face washed. Doc gently covered Jonas with a clean white sheet, and patted him on the shoulder before retiring to his chair at his desk for the night.

The doctor dreaded the thought of what would happen to the individual or individuals that robbed and beat the store owner so severely once Matt caught up to them. With a yawn, Doc crossed his arms on his desk and lowered his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Farley Sutton stretched his arms out with a long yawn – the morning sun shone through the thin curtains hanging in the window. For a split second, the drover forgot where he was, but then he relaxed again and smiled, "Two hundred and twenty five dollars. I wonder what I can get for the watch," he asked himself, which caused Charlie Hayton to stir.

Both men slowly arose and tried to decide on what to do with themselves for the day. Maybe, Sutton thought they could find another card game to get into, but the day was still young and the first thing on his mind was breakfast. "Let's get breakfast and then find somewhere to hock this watch," Farley said picking the gold watch up off the table.

Charlie nodded as he pulled on his boots and stood, stretching his back, "I like that bed," he said through a yawn.

"We'll come back tonight," Sutton laughed and walked to the door. The two men made their way down to the street and over to Del Monico's.

Jeff Mitchell and Bruce Long watched the two as they entered the restaurant, "There has to be away to get the money back," Long said in a hushed voice.

"I'm working on that," Mitchell said as he prodded his friend along the boardwalk when he saw the marshal step out of the Long Branch Saloon. "Let's go somewhere else," he said. "I don't want to eat with those two," he growled as if the two drovers where who he was avoiding.

"Me neither," Long said and walked up the street with Mitchell as they looked for another place to eat, with what little money they had between them.

Matt saw Farley and Charlie enter the restaurant across the street and an uneasy feeling swept over him – he felt that they were somehow tied to Jonas' robbery and beatings, at least his prejudices toward them made him feel that way; they were certainly on his suspect list. Matt shook himself and turned away to get back to his office and the paperwork that waited for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With breakfast paid for, Sutton and Hayton wandered the streets until they found Abner Miles' hockshop. The two drovers stood looking through the front window at all items waiting to be picked up or sold – this is where they wanted to be. Farley opened the door and smiled at the man behind the counter, "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I have a watch that I'd like to sell," Sutton said placing the gold watch on the counter.

Miles stared down at the piece, "Where did you get it?" he then asked, looking up into Farley's eyes.

"I won it in a card game last night," he stated.

"How much do you want for it?" Miles then asked.

Sutton shrugged and looked at Hayton, "I don't know. Fifty dollars?" he stated.

Miles shook his head no, "I'll give you twenty," he said in haste.

Farley shrugged, "Sure," he smiled again as the clerk quickly got the money out and handed it to the drover, "I need your name," he said.

Farley again looked at Charlie and shrugged, "Sure. It's Farley Sutton," he said as he gave his friend ten dollars. "Nice doing business with you," he said touching the brim of his hat and the two men left the shop.

Abner watched the men walk back toward town and then picked up the watch to examined it further – he recognized it as soon as he saw it, having seen Wilbur Jonas pulled it from his pocket at just about every club meeting that was held.


	10. Chapter 10

Before Matt could get to the jail house, Doc had called him up to his office, as Jonas was coming to. Of course the store owner's health was paramount, but so was whatever information he could supply about the robbery and hoe he came to be being beaten, shot in the back and left for dead.

Matt looked down at Jonas' bruised and swollen face, "How are you doing?" he asked with concern in his tone. Jonas blinked and looked around him, trying to get his faculties, but once he saw the doctor and the pain in his shoulder rippled though his chest, he resigned to the fact that he was alive and in Doc's office. Jonas took his time in answering, "I hurt everywhere," he whispered. Not only was he angry, he was deeply embarrassed having been caught off guard like he was.

Matt nodded in understanding, "What can you tell me about last night?" he asked leaning slightly on the examination table.

Jonas tried to wet his lips, "Doc, can I have some water?" he asked. The doctor nodded and quickly poured the store owner a glass of water then assisted him with it by supporting his head and shoulder. Jonas looked somewhat more satisfied as he lay his head back down on the examination table, "I think I know who did it, but I can't be sure," he stated. "I thought I recognized the gun, but surely more than one model of that exists here in Dodge," he stated.

"What else?" Matt asked.

"There was only one man - strong. He caught me out side of the store, forced me in and took everything from the cash draw before prodded me out to the alley where he beat me and took everything of value," he lofted his head and looked down at his left hand, "I'm thankful he left my ring," he said, blinking his eyes. Matt nodding as he listened. "He then left me for a moment, maybe he was trying to count the money, and I tried to get away but that's all I can remember," he concluded.

Matt pursed his lips in thought, "That's good. It's more than I had before," he said and was about to leave when Jonas stopped him. "I sold a gun to a fellow yesterday morning when he and his friend were in my store. It could have been him, he but had his face covered," he said. Matt's mind immediately jumped to Farley Sutton and his friend Charlie Hayton, "Thanks Jonas. Get some rest," he said looking the weary store owner. He then looked at the doctor who nodded in approval.

Matt walked down the stairs and looked around the street hoping to get a glimpse of Sutton or Hayton, but neither man was to be seen. They were now higher on his list of suspects and thought to rise out to see Morgan Thompson. He started to walk toward the livery stable when he heard his name being called from up the street.

Abner Miles was shouting for him and running as quickly as his arthritic legs would carry him. Matt turned and strolled quickly to join Miles, "What is it?" he asked, allowing Abner to catch his breath.

The old man held out his hand holding the gold watch, "Its Jonas'" he huffed.

Matt picked the watch out of the pawnbroker's hand and studies it, "How do you know it's Jonas'?" he then asked as side from the engraving on the case.

"I've seen Jonas pull that out of his vest pocket a hundred times at out club meetings, so he could get home to Ellen on time," Miles stated. Matt's eyes narrowed, "Where did you get this?" he asked curtly.

"Two fellas came into my shop about half an hour ago and pawned it off for twenty dollars and he claimed he won it in a card game last night," Miles said. "They looked like drovers to me. I've never seen them around before," he added.

Matt was clearly upset as his eyes scanned the street further, "Did you get their names?" he then asked, looking Miles in the eyes.

Abner nodded, "Sutton. Farley Sutton," he said.

Matt's jowls clenched tight, "Thanks," he said looking back up to the doctor's office thinking about Jonas being back-shot. He left the pawnbroker standing in the middle of the street, "What about the money?" he called after the marshal who never responded.

Matt opened the door and walked back over to the store owner, "Jonas?" he tried to ask while controlling his emotions.

Jonas' eyes slowly opened. At first he looked at the doctor thinking it was him asking for him, but then his pale blue eyes looked over to Matt.

"Is this your pocket watch?" Matt asked holding the watch out for the store owner to take it. Jonas pulled it close to his face but without his eyeglasses he couldn't see it all that clearly, but he recognised the feel and the sound it made. He strained his eye that wasn't swollen and nodded, "Yes," he said. "That's my watch," he again relaxed.

Matt drew a breath, "Farley Sutton," he said looking at the doctor. Now Doc knew Matt had it in for Sutton after last year's incident, but he couldn't see Sutton doing something so stupid as to beat up the store owner for money and his watch. "Matt, you'd better slow this down. That doesn't make sense," the doctor cautioned.

Matt stepped close to the doctor, "According to Abner Miles, Sutton walked into his shop this morning to hock this watch, which he claimed to have won in a card game. Now what kind of game would play for watches?" he asked the doctor.

"Well you have me there," Doc said with a quick swipe of his hand across his moustache as he watched Matt leave the office. Doc sighed and went to check on Jonas who was once again unconscious.

Matt practically stormed down the stairs in search of Farley Sutton. He paused on the boardwalk in front for the closed general store, his eyes scanning the street when he stopped Sutton and Hayton entering the Dodge House Hotel. Matt drew a deep breath and walked with purpose across the street, and anyone that noticed, quickly moved out of the way.

Matt quickly entered the hotel and looked around – suddenly an air of unease came over the room as most patrons in the lobby could see that the marshal was looking for someone, and word of the brutal attack on Jonas from last night flamed a fire.

Matt walked to the desk, "Farley Sutton," he asked Howie in a hushed voice.

"Room three, top floor," Uzzell mumbled – he hated confrontation in his hotel.

Matt took the stairs two at a time and reached the hallway with Sutton's room. He looked around and wet his lips, ad he placed his right hand on his gun – he could hear the men laughing and all he could think about was Jonas laying on the table in Doc's office. He rapped the door hard with this left hand and the laugher stopped.

Farley looked at Charlie and shrugged, "I wonder who it could be," he said as he reached the door and opened it, to face the marshal. "Hi, marshal," his smiled weakened as Matt entered the room, "Drop your guns," he ordered, pulling his gun from his holster.

Sutton and Hayton frowned and looked at each other, not knowing what they had done, "Now marshal, I don't know what this is all about, but we've done nothing wrong." Sutton stated.

"Robbing a man and back shooting him is nothing wrong?" Matt growled as he spotted the new gun on the table.

"Now what on earth are you talking about? I mean if you want us to leave town because of last year we will, but back-shooting and robbery?" Sutton stammered.

Matt pulled the gold watch from his pocket, "This should serve to remind you," he snarled.

Charlie looked frantically over to his friend. Farley's jaw dropped open, "I won that in a card game," he sputtered.

"Uh, huh," Matt said. "Now drop your guns.

Farley looked over to Charlie, "I don't know what this is about," he said then looking back to Matt as he and Hayton lowered their gun belts to the floor.

"I guess then we have a lot to talk about," Matt motioned to the door with his gun. Both men were headed to the jail house.


	11. Chapter 11

Matt took the key from Sutton and locked the door, thinking there would be more evidence in the room. Reluctantly Farley and Charlie complied, slowly raising their hands and walking ahead of the marshal as they headed down the stairs of the hotel.

People in the lobby watched and the room was already a buzz with the rumours of what happened to Wilbur Jonas last night.

As they reached the floor one man stepped close to Sutton, "So you're the back shooter, huh?" then spat into Farley's face. Sutton froze, then glared back at Matt as he slowly pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his face, "No I am not," he said sternly to the man who was now being pushed away by Matt, "Get out of the way," Matt ordered the group that stood gawking at the two drovers.

Matt nudged Sutton and Hayton forward and they continued on their way to the jail house. As they walked along the boardwalk, people passing by stopped and stared, Farley could feel his face redden with every step.

Festus was just leaving the jail house when he saw the marshal with the two men, so he quickly opened the door, allowing them through, getting the men off the street and out of the public's leering eyes.

As soon as they were in the jail house and the door was closed, Farley turned abruptly to Matt, "I don't know what this is about, but you are making me look like a damn fool!" he yelled.

"Its about you having Wilbur Jonas' gold watch and the fact the he and his store were robbed last night, and he was beaten, back-shot and left for dead," Matt growled.

Farley look over to his friend and then back to the marshal, "And you think I did it?" he asked meekly.

"You seem to be the only suspect I have," Matt said sliding his gun back into his holster and placing the watch on his desk. "How'd you get this watch?"

Farley sighed. He knew the marshal had it out for him since the incident last year, "As I said before, I won it in a card game last night," he stated.

"From who?" Matt snapped.

Farley shrugged, "I don't know. I never got his name," he said.

Matt's eyes narrowed, "Where was this game?" he the asked.

Farley drew a blank, "I can't remember the name of the saloon," he said in a panic, looking over to Charlie who was equally stumped. He looked back at the marshal, "We were looking for a high stakes game to get into. It was some place on the far end of town," he stated.

Festus made a face, "Pshaw," he muttered. "Likely story," he added.

"The cowboy I played against was with some other older fellow who lost. He got awfully angry about it too," Sutton nodded.

"The Lady Gay," Charlie finally spat out.

"Festus, lock these two up," he ordered his deputy.

"But we didn't do it," Farley protested as Festus moved them to the back of the jail.

"I'm going to the Lady Gay and ask around," Matt huffed. "I'll see if there was this mystery man or not," he said as he left the jail house.

Festus prodded the two men into the back cells and locked the iron-bar door. The sound of the tumbler in the lock made Farley's stomach turn over. Quietly he sat down on the edge of the cot as he watched the deputy lock the door on the other cell before leaving.

Charlie clung to the iron bars, as if he was willing them to melt in his hands, while Farley sat back on the cot, drawing his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

"Why are we in here?" Charlie asked aloud, not expecting an answer. "We're innocent," he added.

Sutton tilted his head back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling, "Because Matt Dillon hates me," he growled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt walked up the street and was stopped by Doc, "Rumour has it you arrested Farley Sutton," he said.

Matt nodded, "He's in the jail now," he thumbed over his shoulder.

"I don't know, Matt. There's something really odd about this. I mean Sutton's not one I would say is gifted, but to pawn a watch in the same town you won it," he said with a tick of his head.

Matt frowned, "I know, but at least I know where they are," he grunted, "until I get to the bottom of this. If I can't find the man he played against, I'll have no choice but to formerly charge him," he stated.

"Jonas hasn't said much more since you talked to him earlier. He just drifts in and out of consciousness," the doctor said updating the marshal. Matt's head bobbed, "I hope he'll be all right," he spoke in a kinder tone.

"With plenty of rest, he should be just fine," Doc said as he played with his ear lobe – his eyes cast out to the street.

Matt looked up the street, "I'll see you later, Doc," he said then walked away.

Doc looked over to the jail house and then watched Matt, "There's still something very odd about all of this," he said shaking his head as he turned toward the Long Branch Saloon.

Matt pulled open the door tot he Lady Gay and stepped into the room, which was quite busy for that time of day. He spotted the owner, George Harwood, at the far end of the saloon bar with his back to the door and main floor – he wove his way through the crowd, looking for anyone that acted suspicious, but it seemed everyone was just doing their own thing.

Matt leaned on the bar, "Harwood," he called the saloon owner to get his attention.

The heavyset man slowly turned around and looked at the marshal and sighed, "What did I do now?" he asked figuring Matt was going to comment on something about his business.

"Nothing that I know of yet. I just want to know if there was a high stakes poker game here last night," Matt said.

Harwood pulled the stump of a cigar from his teeth and shrugged, "There could have been. The place was packed last night with all Thompson's men and my regulars," he stated.

Matt pursed his lips – that wasn't the answer he was hoping to hear, "Were there any games played here last night?"

Harwood nodded, "Every night," he smiled.

"But last night you don't know if any of them was for a rich pot?" Matt pushed for more answers.

Harwood shook his head no, "It was too busy for me to keep an eye on everyone. My girls are just as busy and they aren't supposed to get involved with the card games," he stated firmly. "What's all his about?" he finally asked.

"I have a man in my jail who pawned Wilbur Jonas' watch this morning and he claims that he won it in a card game here last night," Matt stated. "I need to know if in fact he _was_ here and if he _was_ in a card game," he said in low voice.

"Well, I don't know marshal. A lot of people come and go. I can't expect to know them all," Harwood said as he busied himself. "If someone got themselves into trouble hocking a stolen watch that's not my problem," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"There you are wrong," Matt growled at the lack of help he was getting, "If you are allowing stolen goods to be used as money in your saloon, I'll shut you down," assured the saloon owner.

Harwood looked up from what he was doing, "What do you want from me?" he asked bluntly.

"I want you to identify a man," Matt growled.

Harwood chewed on his cigar, "Fine," he grumbled and picked up his coat. Jeff Mitchell watched from across the room, while Bruce Long had his back to the incident. Mitchell thought about what to do next, but it all now depended on whether the saloon owner could remember the man in jail.


	12. Chapter 12

George Harwood entered the jail house and looked over to Festus, who was pouring a coffee. The hill man never spoke a word, but he knew why Matt had brought him along. He watched the marshal open the wooden door that lead back to the holding cells, "So?" Matt asked as he looked at both of the men.

Harwood stepped closer to the bars and studied each face, "Nope. I can't say I saw them in the saloon last night at all. Like I said it was really busy," the saloon owner stated.

Farley was now on his feet and clinging to the bars, "We were there, playing cards with a couple of other guys," he said firmly. "Surely you remember the man that left angrily!" he spoke of Jeff.

Harwood shook his head no, "Sorry, I just can't picture either of you in my saloon," he said turning back to the office area of the building. Matt glanced at Farley who was still holding the bars, so much so his knuckles had turned white. The marshal drew a deep breath remembering what Doc had said earlier, "This isn't over yet," he said before following Harwood.

"But marshal, we're innocent," Charlie Hayton spoke from his cell. Matt paused and then moved on, closing the wooden door behind him. His mind was racing trying to separate his hate of Farley Sutton and finding the truth, which he was still unsure of. "Thanks for trying," Matt said to the saloon owner as he walked him to the door.

Harwood paused, "I heard that Jonas was back-shot, is that true?" he asked.

Matt shook his head, "I can't say right now," he said opening the door for the saloon owner who made a face. A slight fear gripped him that the town might try to be come anti vigilante about this whole situation and turn on him to get at Farley Sutton and his friend.

Festus watched from the window as the saloon owner walked up the street, "There's going to be trouble," he stated.

Matt looked at the hill man and knew that he was right, "We will have to defuse every rumour out there and make sure that those two are protected," he added.

"Do you think Farley did it?" the hill man asked.

Matt sighed, "No. But I have no other leads and I can't let them go now. The town is angry about the fact Jonas was shot in the back," the marshal stated as he watched out the door. "We need to find this mystery man and soon," he sighed.

Festus wandered over to the little table and sat down with his coffee, "I trailed what tracks I could from the alley, and they brought me out to the alley near the Lady Gay," the deputy stated. "So whoever beat up Jonas was headed that way," he said calmly sipping from his cup.

Matt looked back at the hill man, "That could be more evidence against them," he said.

"Matthew, maybe there's more things back up in that hotel room they had," Festus suggested.

"I'm sure there is, Festus, but the growing evidence still isn't making sense and Doc's right. As much as I dislike Sutton, he'd be pretty damn stupid to try and sell a watch that he'd stolen in the same town," the marshal pondered and it wasn't soon after that Matt decided to have a look around Sutton and Hayton's room at the hotel to see if there was anymore evidence, and hopefully close the case one way or another. On his way across the street, he couldn't help but wonder what it was like to be in Farley's shoes – what id the drover was telling the truth and they couldn't find the mystery man. "I'll be back later," he said before he left the office.

The marshal entered the hotel and said not a word as he climbed the stairs – he could feel all eyes on him, as the towns folk were anxious to have the back-shooter dealt with in a court of law, and as a matter of fact, so was he.

Matt pulled the key from his vest pocket and unlocked the door, and entered the room. He first walked over to the carpet bags that were left at the foot of each of the beds. His search through them yielded nothing, so he turned his interest on other parts of the room, when the glint of sunlight off the gun on the little table caught is attention.

The marshal walked over and picked up the Colt and examined it; five of the six shots were fired. Matt then recalled what Festus had told him about the hoopla in the alley before he found the keys in Jonas' store door. His eyes narrowed and again he thought of Sutton – things were once again looking grim for him. Matt tucked the gun into his waistband then picked up the two neatly stacked bundles of money, "It there was a card game last night, it certainly was a big pot," he said shaking his head as he tucked the money into his shirt pocket as further evidence.

There seemed to be nothing else in the room of interest, so the marshal left, locking the door behind him. He strolled along the hallway and decided that he should pay another visit to Wilbur Jonas, to get verification on the gun.

Again, all eye were on the marshal as he walked down the stairs, which he found quite annoying – Matt paused on the stairs and looked down at the small crowd, "How about getting on with your own business," he growled, causing a murmur to wave through the room. One man near the door, "We don't like back-shooters!" he yelled.

"Neither do I, so let me get on with my job to find out who it is," Matt replied sternly.

"I thought you already arrested that other guy," another man said.

"I have him on suspicion, so leave it at that," Matt stated as he continued down the stairs.

"When will we know?" another man asked. Matt stopped and glared at him, "As soon as I'm ready to announce it. Not before," he said hoping to make himself clear and to try and quash the growing mob mentality. Again another wave of mumbling went through the room. Matt drew a deep breath and left; his mood quickly shifting to anger.

The marshal's was more like a march as he crossed Front Street o get to the doctor's office. He took the stairs two at a time and gently opened the door. Doc stood at the examination table, having just changed the sheets – he looked up at Matt and knew there was something more than a visit on his mind.

"Where's Jonas?" the marshal asked.

Doc motioned to the back room, "I just got him settled into bed," the doctor stated. "Why?"

Matt didn't answer, instead he stepped passed the physician and into the back room. "Jonas?' he asked in a hushed voice.

The store owner slowly looked up at the marshal, "What is it Matt," he too could see the seriousness in the marshal's eyes.

"Is this the gun you sold yesterday?" Matt said as he pulled the gun from his waist and handed it the Jonas.

Jonas inspected the weapon, "I certainly looks like it," he said looking up to matt, handing the gun back to him. "Where did you find it?" he asked.

"From the same men that had your watch," Matt stated. Jonas looked down and sighed. "I'll get to the bottom of it," he said trying to reassure the store owner.

Jonas looked up at Matt, "It isn't about the money or the robbery," he said in a soft voice that trailed off.

Matt nodded, "I'll catch who shot you. You have my word on it," he smiled then left the room. Doc stood with his hands thrust deeply into his pockets and watched Matt as he walked to the door, "Why don't you bring Farley up here for Jonas to look at?" he suggested.

"He should know Sutton," Matt huffed.

Doc shook his head, "No. What happened at the Long Branch was well into the night. Jonas was not at his store and by the time the dust settled, Sutton was long gone and only his name was heard," Doc stated. Matt hadn't realized that, or had forgotten. "Alright, I'll bring him by later, once Jonas has had some rest," he said, then left. Doc felt somewhat satisfied and felt that maybe he just saved a very awful situation for the nuisance, Farley Sutton.


	13. Chapter 13

Jeff Mitchell and Bruce Long wandered back to the Double Duce Saloon where they were clever enough to have paid for several days in advance, "Why don't you wire for some money?" Long asked his friend.

Mitchell shrugged, "I might tomorrow," he said knowing that some over Morgan Thompson's drovers have done well in other card games elsewhere. "I might feel luckier then," he added.

"Did you hear that the marshal arrested that fellow you play against last night?" Long asked enthusiastically.

"Really?" Mitchell coyly replied. "Why?"

Long shrugged, "I don't know, but I heard something of a robber and a back-shooting," he said.

"That's terrible," Mitchell stated. "Was anyone killed?" he then asked.

"I don't know. The marshal apparently is trying to keep it under wraps, from what I've heard," Long stated as the two men entered the saloon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt stopped in to see Kitty and she could tell that he was exasperated, "How about a drink, cowboy?" she asked.

"I could use one," the marshal stated as he leaned on the long wooden bar.

"What's your problem?" Kitty asked as she placed the drink down in front of Matt.

"This whole thing with Jonas," he grunted before he took a sip. "I found the gun he sold yesterday up in Sutton's room," he added.

"It sounds more and more that he is the one," Kitty frowned. "I wouldn't put it past him," he stated, having her own opinions of the drover.

"Well, normally I wouldn't either," Matt said shaking his head. "But there's something that just isn't adding up," he said, casting his eyes to Kitty. "Yeah, he had the watch and the gun, but as much of an idiot I think Sutton is, I don't think he'd pawn a watch that he had stolen, especially in the same town," he sighed. "Which leads me to believe that there was another man, but where to find him," he said with a tick of his head.

Kitty pursed her lips, "Well this is a fine kettle of fish," she said pouring herself a drink. "What's Jonas got to say about it?" she then asked.

"He's pretty shaken by it all. Doc suggested I take Farley up to see him, and maybe Jonas can once and for all identify him one way or another," Matt said in a low tone. "For Farley's sake. You know I kinda feel sorry for him," the marshal half laughed.

"Why don't you let him go then?" Kitty asked.

Matt shook his head no, "I can't until I catch whoever is really responsible, even if it is him. The folks in town are really upset, and I think they'd lynch him if they had the opportunity," Matt sighed.

"Hmmm," Kitty pondered, "I can see why," she stated. "I'd be inclined to help," she growled. Matt made a face, "He knows he was in the wrong and for the most part has learned his lesson," he said.

Kitty pursed her lips, "If you say so," she snorted before sipping from her glass.

Matt left it at that and finished his drink, "I'll see you later," he smiled weakly. Kitty watched the tall marshal leave her saloon; maybe she was being too hard on Sutton.

Matt crossed the street and walked to the little red brick jail house then entered the building and walked immediately back to the holding cells. Charlie was on his back with this left arm draped over his eyes. He jumped at the sound of the wooden door opening.

Farley slowly looked up from his cot. He could see that the marshal was angry, "I found this in your hotel room," he said holding up the gun.

Sutton slowly got to his feet, "I won that too," he said staring at the weapon.

"Uh, hu," Matt grunted. "That must have been quite the card game," he added.

"Look, marshal, I know you hate me, but you have to believe me, I didn't rob anyone or shoot anyone!" he said latching onto the iron bars.

Matt handed the gun over to Festus then unlocked the iron bars. Farley stepped back into his cell, not knowing what to expect, in fact he feared that the marshal was going to beat him, "Get here," Matt motioned.

Sutton scooted out past the marshal and stood at the centre of the main office, still wondering what was going to happen.

Matt walked to his desk and opened the top drawer pulling out some shackle, "Put your wrists out," he ordered Sutton. Sutton looked frantically at the hill man as he slowly complied with the marshal's orders, "What's happening?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"You and I are paying Wilbur Jonas a visit," Matt said as he locked the iron shackles shut. He slid the key into his vest pocket.

Farley looked down at this wrists – he had done a lot of bad things in his left, but never so bad to have been shackled. He slowly looked up at Matt, "Let's go," his voice weak.

Matt took Sutton by the upper left arm and led him to the door. The two men crossed the street and walked along the boardwalk, taunts followed them. Matt scowled at the town's folk and made Farley walk a little faster. The reached the wooden stairs and quickly ascended them, reaching the door at the top – it felt a little safer inside.

Doc looked up from his desk and then stood. He hadn't seen Farley Sutton since the night he looked at his cheek when Matt belted him, "You seem to have healed well," the doctor exclaimed.

"It still hurts in the winter," Sutton said as e looked over to the marshal and then back to the doctor.

Matt pushed Sutton forward and the two men entered the back room with the doctor following. "Jonas?" Matt called in quiet calming tone.

The store owner rolled his head sideway, even Farley gasped at the bruises and cuts on the man's face, "You think I did this?!" Sutton got excited.

Matt didn't comment on Sutton's remark. "Jonas, is this the man you sold the gun to?" he then asked the store owner.

Jonas strained and squinted and looked at the man standing before him and he slowly shook his head no, "The man had darker hair. I've never seen this man in my life," he said relaxing back into the pillow.

"See?" Sutton said. "I didn't do it!" he said lifting the shackles up to Matt willing him to take them off and release him.

Matt purse his lips and thought, "Just because he didn't sell you the gun. Doesn't make you any less of a suspect," the marshal said.

"But he said he's never seen me!" Farley protested.

"Well then that's a good thing in your favour," Matt said as he nudged Sutton out of the room, who was still motioning for Matt to take the shackles off. "Back to the jail," Matt said.

Farley's eyebrows narrowed, "Why?" he finally had enough.

Matt squared himself to the man, "Didn't you hear those people down there? As much as I tell them that you aren't the back-shooter, they wont stop until I bring the real on to court. In the mean time, by the looks of things, you are in protective custody," Matt stated.

"Fine, but can't these come off?" Sutton asked. "Maybe they will notice that I'm not chained and turn their opinion," he asked with hope.

Matt drew a deep breath, "Maybe you're right, but if you run I'll shot you," he warned.

Farley nodded, "I won't run until all of this is over and then you'll never see me again," he stated as he watched Matt unlock the shackles. Sutton rubbed his wrists as he walked to the door.

Both men walked down the stairs and began to cross the street when the same man from the hotel heaved a large rock at Farley, hitting him just above the left eyebrow. The man yelled "Back-shooter!" and stood defiantly in the street.

Farley was on his knees and Matt helped him up, "I'll arrest the next man that interferes with this investigation," he growled as he assisted Sutton back to the jail. Farley held his hand over his eye, but the blood kept coming. Matt sat the drover in the chair at the table and asked Festus to get the doctor.

Matt more than ever felt badly for the drover, "Let he have a look," he said as he pulled Sutton's hand away from the wound. Matt shook his head and quickly pulled his bandana from his back pocket and handed it to Farley. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this," he said and gently patted the man on the shoulder.

Farley noted the marshal's action and slowly looked up at him, "I'd like to think this will happen before I'm killed," he stated. Matt knew Sutton was angry and he had all the right to be, because nothing was panning out. Matt had to find this mystery man.

"I hope so too Farley. Now I need a solid lead. A description with as much detail as you can give me," Matt said pulling the other chair closer before he sat on it.

Sutton, still holding the cloth over his eye, looked over to the marshal, "You are going to help me?" he asked.

Matt nodded, "Yes. But I need your help too," he looked Sutton in the eye. Farley suddenly felt awkward – the man that wanted to break his neck last ear now wanted to help him. He paused in thought and then spoke, "What do you want from me?"


	14. Chapter 14

Doc finished with the sutures and wiped the wound clean before stepped back, "That's going to swell a bit and they might pull," he warned Sutton. The drover's eyes lifted to the doctor, "Thanks anyway," he sighed.

Doc placed his instruments into the small white enamelled pan and then washed his hands, "It could have been worse," he stated looking down at Sutton as he wrapped up the soil equipment in a towel to be washed later.

"How could it be worse?" Farley asked then paused, "Oh, right I could be dead," he snorted.

Doc couldn't argue with that, but it wasn't what he meant, "That rock could have hit you in the eye, and most likely blind you," said patting the beleaguered drover on the shoulder. "I'll see you later," the doctor said. "I'll in my office, matt if you need me," Doc said as collected his things and left the jail house.

"See ya later, Doc," Festus said closing the door behind the doctor.

"I should have never come back here," Sutton huffed. "Why did I even think things would go my way," he said slowly shaking his head out of self pity.

"What were your intentions?" Matt had to ask sensing there was more to Sutton's visit to Dodge than to have some drinks after a long cattle drive.

Farley started at the floor and half laughed, "Ole Charlie and me thought we'd strike it rich here – I guess we sort of did," he shrugged. "We're both a little tired of being in the saddle for months at a time," he looked up at the marshal. "That's all we wanted to do, is win some money and leave," he stated.

Matt stood up from his chair and walked to the window, there were still a few men standing on the other side of the street, "What does this mystery man look like?" he turned asking Sutton.

Farley scratched his cheek, "I don't know. He looked average, I guess," he said.

"Average isn't going to help me find him," Matt stated as he placed his right foot on the chair and leaned on his knee.

Sutton frowned, "He had dark hair," he tried thinking hard, twisting his mouth in thought. "He was tanned, so I figured he was a ranch hand," he stated. "He was wearing a blue shirt and black vest," he continued as best as he could. "And he seemed pretty sure of himself and didn't take lightly to me winning the pot," he said.

"What do you mean by that he seemed sure of himself?" Matt asked.

"Well, before I entered the game, he was playing with some other fellows that I've never seen before. Now they looked like they'd been around awhile," Sutton said. "But he cleaned them out and the one man was quite angry and said something about getting his money back," Farley's eyebrows knit close together as he tried to recall the events of last night – the alcohol that followed wasn't helping his memory at all. In fact he had almost entirely dismissed everything, having won the money and revelled in the euphoria of the moment.

"What did this other man look like?" Matt questioned Sutton hoping that he'd recognize the description of this man.

Farley thought for a moment. Trying to describe someone you only met briefly was difficult at the best of times, but when your future depended on it, it was strenuous. Sweat beads broke out on Sutton's forehead and he looked frantic, "He was a big man. He had a large belt buckle," Sutton choked out. "He was older, too," he added.

Matt frowned, "That's half of the citizens of Dodge," he stated.

Sutton's shoulders sagged, "I'd know them to see the," he said looking up at the marshal. "I just can't describe them good enough," he sighed.

Matt nodded, "I can understand," he said letting his foot down off the chair. "However, for your own safety, I have to keep you here," he stated. Farley was about to protest then felt the growing lump on his head.

"I'll see if Jonas can shed anymore light on this," The marshal said as he walked to the door. "Festus, you stay here. When I get back I'd like for you to get them something to eat and drink," his eyes shifted from the hill man to Sutton who remained seated. Matt shook his head in sorry – there has to be a solution to this situation.

Matt took another quick look at Farley Stratton as Festus walked with him back tot he holding cell and with a deep breath, he opened the door and headed back to Doc's office. Leering eyes watched the marshal as he walked up the street. Matt crossed in front of Jonas' general store – the street missed the businessman and his unusual "helpful" suggestions.

Doc was reading at this desk, when Matt stepped through the door. The physician looked up at the marshal, "Taking your life in your hands, aren't you?" he half joked having noted the group of men that were across from the jail.

The marshal didn't comment on the doctor's remark, instead he quickly changed the subject, "I need to talk to Jonas," he stated.

"You can see if he's up to it," Doc said standing. "He just had a little bite to eat," he said following Matt to the back room.

Jonas had his eyes closed, but slowly opened them when he heard the door opened. H had hoped that it would be Ellen, and disappointment set in when he saw the marshal and the doctor – Matt looked caught between concern and anger as he pulled the wooden chair over and sat down next to the bed.

"What is it, Matt?" the store owner asked, blinking his eyes, trying to stay focused as a ripple of pain went through his shoulder. Doc noticed Jonas' discomfort, "Don't be too long, Matt. He needs his rest," he said with a swipe of his moustache and left the two men to talk.

"I need to know what the man looked like that you sold the gun to," the marshal stated.

Jonas rolled his head and stared at the ceiling, fighting the pain in his upper chest. He swallowed, "He's a bout my height, thinner build. He has dark hair and was wearing a blue shirt and black vest," he said glancing over to Matt who nodded, "Can you go on?" he asked in a caring tone.

Jonas bit at his lower lip and closed his eyes, "He was with another fellow," he said, but whoever robbed me was alone," he stated.

"Was there anything about the man you sold the gun to stand out? I need to find this man, because according to Farley Sutton he's the one that used your watch in the poker game they were playing," Matt added.

Jonas' eyes again looked forward, "There isn't much more that stand out, Matt," he said through the pain.

Matt nodded and was about to stand when Jonas stopped him, "He stood out in front of my store for a few minutes twirling the gun, so he knows how to used one. Be careful," the store owner cautioned.

"Thanks, Jonas," Matt smiled and stood up from the chair. "I'll talk with you later," he said and walked out to the office where the doctor sat at his desk, "I think he could use something to kill the pain," the marshal said thumbing over his shoulder. "He's playing tough, but I know pain when I see it," he smiled slightly.

"Thanks Matt," Doc said as he stood and walked to white medical cabinet. "I guess my dose wasn't strong enough," he said pouring a few piles into his palm.

"Well, in this case I'm glad he was awake. He just described this mystery man just like Sutton did," Matt said as he reached the door. Then it dawned on him, the man with the gun in front of Jonas' store. He was also with Elwood Robinson – maybe he was the one that Sutton referred to.


	15. Chapter 15

It was growing late in the day when Matt rode out to Elwood Robinson's place to talk to him about the card games that he was involved in over the last few days. The rancher's wife, Florence, greeted the marshal, "Well, marshal Dillon, what brings you out here?" she smiled as she hoisted the water bucket out of the well, filling another bucket.

Matt stepped down from his tall buckskin horse, "I'm looking for Elwood," he smiled.

"Nothing is wrong, is there?" Florence asked.

Matt shook his head no, "I just need to speak to him a bout a card game he was in," he smiled.

"He's not been happy about them lately," Florence stated as she picked up the bucket, which Matt then took from her to carry to the house.

"How so?" Matt asked why Elwood was upset with the card games.

"He won't exactly say how much he's lost, but I know by his mood that it's been a lot," Florence grumbled.

Matt frowned, "That's one reason I need to talk to him," the marshal said setting the bucket down on the table on the porch where Florence was washing some towels.

"You can find him in the big barn," Florence pointed across the yard to the large red barn with white trim. Matt nodded and tipped his hat before he left.

Robinson was busy with some leather rigging on his buggy when he saw the marshal walk through the door, "What brings you here, Matt?" he asked without stopping work.

Matt looked around the barn, which was kept neat and bright, "I need to talk to you about the card games you've had lately," he said hooking his thumbs over his gun belt.

"What about them?" Robinson asked bluntly.

"I know you lost some money, but I want to know to whom," Matt stated. "It's very important," he added.

Robinson stopped what he wad doing, "I don't know who he is. I never saw him before, the cocky little..." he stopped himself. Matt felt that it had to be the same man that both Jonas and Sutton were describing, "What did he look like?" he asked.

Robinson shrugged, "Nothing special about him. But I'd like to get my hands on him again," he growled. "I can't prove it, but I think he cheated," the rancher said waging his index finger at the marshal.

"Where and when did you play him?" Matt asked.

Robinson frowned, "Why does that matter?" he questioned.

"Its part of an investigation I'm doing," Matt said curtly.

Robinson grunted, "It's about that back-shooter isn't it?" he replied.

"My job is to find the guilty party and until I do, I'll keep asking questions," Matt was firm with his statement.

Robinson respected the marshal and knew he was just doing his job, despite what everyone else it town thought. He ran a rag across the back of his neck, "We were at the Lady Gay," he responded.

"What time?" Matt question, this time stepping forward and his hands hanging next to his sides – he looked like he was ready to pounce.

"Around six o'clock is when he and his friend arrived," Robinson stated. "Things were going okay for a bit then Hank lost and soon after Russell, and I was left in the game until that fellow you arrested arrived. Then I lost, but not to him, it was to the first one," the rancher indicated, which implied that Farley told the truth about being at the Lady Gay.

"I left as soon as I was done, but I'd like to face that son of a..." again Robinson tempered down what he was about to say.

"Thanks for the information," Matt said as he left the barn and strolled to his horse.

"Would you like to stay for supper, marshal?" Florence asked for the porch.

"Not today, thanks," Matt said as he mounted the large animal. He knew who he was after now, but two questions came to mind, one was whether the man was still in Dodge and the other if he was, where?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeff Mitchell lied on his bed in the hotel room with his arms folded back under his head, as he stared up at the dingy grey ceiling, "You know Brucey, I think I'm going go to the bank tomorrow morning and get some money forwarded to me. I have another friend and I'm sure he'd lend me some money. I'd give him a good cut until we can get back on our feet," he smiled and looked over to his friend.

"Sure if you think you can. That rancher sure wants another piece of you," he chuckled.

"Too bad that drover I was playing against last night is locked up for that robbery and back-shooting," Mitchell said trying to hide his smile as he rolled over and leaned on his elbow.

"Yeah," Long nodded, "He sure didn't seem to be the kind to pull such a thing," he shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, you know how it goes." Mitchell stated, "You get too big for your britches," he said as he dropped back to the bed. "We'll get some money and then we can leave town," he said with a deep sigh. "I'm looking forward to leaving Dodge," he added.

"Me too," Long said as he leaned back into the chair he as in. "I liked it a lot more when we had money," he stated.

"Hold on a while longer, and we'll have money," he smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt dismounted his horse in front of the jail house, just as the lamp lighter was making his way up Front Street. Things seemed fairly quiet, but the evening was still young. The marshal tied his reins around the rail and walked tit he door. He didn't see any one waiting across the street, which was a big relief.

The marshal opened the door and stepped inside; the room was warm and Festus was busy playing solitaire on the little table in the center of the room, "Slow night?" Matt asked as he watched the deputy and hung up his hat and gun at the same time before walking to his desk.

"Can't leave tonight with the shin-dig going on at the barn," the hill man stated. "Newly was taking some girl and you were out of town," Festus said picking up the cards to start another game.

"I was out at Elwood Robinson's place," the marshal stated. "He gave the same description that Jonas and Farley did and I think I know who they mean," he said in a low tone.

Festus placed the deck of cards down onto the table, "Doc asked Miss Kitty to bring some food and drink for them," he thumbed toward the wooden door.

"And how did that go?" Matt inquired knowing Kitty's hate toward Sutton.

Festus shrugged, "Miss Kitty seemed kinda sad fer them two," he stated.

Matt leaned back in his chair and nodded, "It's a pretty sad mess, that's for sure," he sighed. "I think there's one way out of it though," he said leaning forward resting his forearms on the desk.

"How so?" Festus asked as he shifted in his chair to face the marshal.

"We have to spread the word that I know who the guilty party is and that both Jonas and Sutton have identified him," he stated.

"But that will put Jonas and Sutton in danger," Festus stated.

"I don't think so. I'll have extra man on guard here and at Doc's until this man is caught," the marshal stated.

Festus thought for a moment, "But what if he's not in Dodge?" he asked.

"That's a gamble I have to take," Matt sighed.

Festus sat back in his chair and looked down at the cards. "I guess we'd better start spreading the word," the hill man stated.

Matt nodded, "Try and go to every saloon you can. Use the description Sutton gave earlier," he said. "I'll stay here," Matt added.

Festus stood and walked to the door, "I sure hope this works, Matthew," he said as his eyes cast back to the holding cells before he left the jail house.

Matt wasn't sure that his plan would work at all, but he had to try something to flush the real culprit out.


	16. Chapter 16

The night was still young and Festus had made it around to quite a number of saloons and other establishments spreading the word about the wanted man. Several owners where helpful and took notes, while others said they'd keep their eyes and ears open before they gave the deputy the brush off. The hill man continued on with his regular rounds and ended at the Long Branch where he found Doc and Kitty talking about the events of the past few days.

Doc leaned on the bar and looked at the deputy, "I don't know what you've been saying around town but everyone is talking about how Jonas and Sutton know who this person is," he said with a quick swipe of his moustache.

Festus could tell the old doctor was mad at him, "I was only doing what Matthew said fer me to do," he said flailing his hands around, exasperated.

"All this rumour will only drive him out of town!" Kitty joined in. "Then Matt will never get him, and I find myself even astonished to say this but I feel sorry for Farley," the redhead stated.

Doc's eyebrow rose up to the sweatband of his hat in surprise, "You feel sorry for Farley Sutton?"

Kitty frowned, "Yes, Doc. I am human after all," she grumbled narrowing her eyes at the doctor.

Festus hadn't thought about what Doc had suggested, "Dang if he does run off," he said flopping his arms onto the top of the bar. "Farley ain't such a bad guy, and it sure would be nice to set him free," he sighed.

"Why don't you now?" Kitty asked as she poured the deputy a beer.

"Matthew is afraid that some of Dodge's finest will lynch him because he doesn't have the actual suspect behind bars yet," Festus explained.

There was a sombre mood between the three friends, "Well, I hope Matt's plan works," Doc said as he finished his drink. "There are a lot of anxious people out there right now, and although he hasn't said it, Jonas won't sleep well until the man is arrested and convicted," he placed is empty glass down.

"Care for another one, Doc?" Kitty asked.

Doc ticked his head, "No, maybe later. I need to change Jonas' bandages," he said. "I hope this is over soon," the doctor said as he left the saloon.

"I better check in with Matthew, too," Festus said then chugged back the remaining beer.

"I'll see you later," Kitty said picking up the two empty glasses and returning to her shipment order.

Festus strolled down the street, the lamps casting ample light to easily see his way to the jail house. The hill man felt unusually cautious as he walked along the street half expecting the mystery man to jump out, and half hoping he would so that they could finally set Sutton and Hayton free without worries that they would be harmed.

The night was cool, perhaps extenuating the feeling of gloom. Festus reached the jail house and was thankful for the cozy warmth within, "It's getting cool out," the hill man commented to his boss as he walked and stood over the stove rubbing his hands together.

"Well, it is autumn," Matt replied as he watched his deputy. "Add more wood if you want," he stated.

Festus turned to face his boss, "Matthew, what if all this word you've had me spreading around causes that that feller to leave Dodge?" he asked.

Matt stood and bobbed his head, "I thought about that, but I think this man is too eager to try and get the money back anyway he can and it's a chance I have to take," he stated looking out onto the street. "He strikes me a very greedy individual," said looking back at the hill man. "I want it to be over too," he then stated.

Festus made a face, "I don't know where these fellas come from, but they sure can just stay away from how on," he said as he played with a few of the checker pieces on the little table.

Matt knew what Festus meant but chose not to comment, "If my hunch is right, he's going to try something soon, maybe even tonight. I want you to stay here and watch things," Matt stated as he picked up a rifle he had laying on his deck. "I'm going to see Doc and then walk through town," he said.

"Sure thang, Matthew," the hill man said, wondering why his boss was taking a rifle with him.

"I'll be back later so you can take your regular rounds," Matt said and left the jail house. Festus nodded and watched the marshal leave as an uneasy feeling swept over him.

"Festus?" Farley called from the back of the jail cells.

The deputy made a face and walked to the wooden door, opening it, "What is it?"

"It's cold in here. Can you leave the door open?" Sutton asked.

Festus shrugged, "I suppose so," he said, opening the door before he went over to the wood stove to add another log, "It should warm up soon." He said loud enough for both Sutton and Hayton to hear.

"It should warm up soon," Farley scoffed as he shivered with the blanket around his shoulders.

"We'll be out of here soon," Charlie stated. "The marshal knows you didn't do it," he tried to smiled.

"Knowing and proving are two different things in the court of law," Sutton muttered. Hayton frowned, knowing his friend was right as he too pulled his blanket up over his shoulders.

Matt knocked on the door and then entered the doctor's office to find the physician just coming from the back room, "How is he?" Matt asked with concern.

Doc pulled his spectacles off, folded the arms and placed them into the case he kept in his vest pocket, "Oh, he'll be fine in a week or so," the doctor stated. He looked up at Matt, "He's awfully lucky. Had that bullet been one inch over," the doctor ticked his head.

Matt nodded, "I'm glad to hear that," he said standing in the doorway.

Doc's eyes narrowed, "This isn't a social call, is it?" he asked.

"I'm hoping it is," Matt said as he stepped forward, "but I can't say right now," he said stopped short of the doctor.

"You think there's going to be trouble," Doc said looking at the rifle.

Matt nodded, "I'd feel better if you had this just in case," he said holding the gun out for the doctor.

Doc frowned and reluctantly took the weapon, "What do you think is going to happen?" he asked as he lied the rifle down on the examination table.

"I don't know, Doc. But if anyone comes up here looking for Jonas that you don't know, I want you to hold them off," he stated. He was thankful that the doctor knew how to handle himself in sticky situations and more so not afraid to use the weapon if need be.

"You want me to shot them?" the doctor asked.

Matt didn't readily answer the doctor's question, "I'll send Newly up later, but in the meantime, just keep that handy," Matt stated as he pointed at the rifle. He could tell by the look on the doctor's face that he was not amused. "I'll be back later, and lock this door," the urged.

Doc huffed, "I wish this would end," he grumbled.

"That makes two of us, Doc," the marshal said as he left the doctor's office, pulling the door closed. He waited until he heard the click of the lock before he moved on.


	17. Chapter 17

Jeff Mitchell caught wind of the information that the deputy was spreading around town. He was thankful that the description was vague enough that Bruce Long didn't pick up on it – he was too busy making eyes with one of the saloon girls at the Double Duce Saloon. "I'll be back later," Mitchell said as he stood up from the table trying not to look suspicious.

Long looked over to his friend, "Where are you going?"

"To meet another friend to see if he can loan me some money," Mitchell stated.

"It'll be nice to get some back," Long said of the money they'd lost.

"We will," Mitchell smiled. "Have a good evening. I'll see you later," he said as he left the saloon parlour. Long went back to eyeing the girl.

Jeff stood outside of the saloon just out of the lamp's glow. He bit at his bottom lip as he contemplated his next move – he knew that Farley Sutton could surely identify him, and the store owner could connect him to the gun. In his mind there was only one choice and that was to silence them both.

Mitchell moved along the street, sticking to the shadows as he got closer to the heart of town. It was getting trickier with more people coming and going from various saloons and restaurants so he ducked into an alley and made his way over to Bridge Street, which was less active and more on the wild side- there he figured no one would take the time to pursue him.

The drover walked along the street, trying to figure out where the doctor's office backed on to – he did recognize the area that the roughed up the store owner, so he was close. Mitchell froze when he heard someone cough, not too far from where he stood. He quickly moved into the dark alley and strained his hearing. He thought for sure that there was someone just a stone's throw away, also in the shadows.

Mitchell remembered that the alley he was in was on the other side of the building, which housed the store and the doctor's office above. However, whoever was also in the shadows was nearer to where he thought he needed to be in order to gain access to the doctor's office from the back.

The drover crept out of the alley and carefully moved along the brick wall, peering into the darkness, and stopped suddenly when he heard another cough. Jeff wet his lips and looked around before proceeding.

Newly O'Brien stood below the window of Doc back room. The part time deputy was on guard, as Matt and others feared that the mystery man would strike – and they were right. O'Brien coughed again but this time, Mitchell didn't stop - he quickly moved up behind the younger man a cracked him across the back of the head with the grip of his gun and Newly slumped to the ground without a word.

Mitchell looked around to see if there was anyone else, but there wasn't. The drover stepped over Newly and carefully walked to the area under the window – there were a few crates, perhaps just enough to get up to the ledge. Jeff shoved his gun back into his holster and pushed the crates into position and then carefully climbed up to the window.

Mitchell slowly peeked through the curtains and could see the doctor and the store owner inside. It looked like the old doctor was just finishing up with whatever he was doing.

"Thanks, Doc," Jonas as he looked down at the new dressing.

"It's healing just fine," Doc stated as he placed the soiled cloth into the pan. "You should be able to go home in a day or two," he added.

The store owner nodded, "Not that I'm not grateful, but I look forward to my own bed," Jonas said as he lied back down on the bed, pulling the sheet up.

"Get some sleep," Doc said as he turned the oil lamp down and picked up the tray to take it to the other room. The doctor left, and Jonas settled in when he heard something – what it was, he wasn't sure of, but he continued to listen.

It had to be quick to make the get away. Mitchell pulled his gun, cocked it and smashed it through the window, and fired.

Jonas' eyes were wide with fear and he quickly rolled off the far side of the bed crashing to the floor where he bellowed out in pain. Out in the main office, Doc froze, dropped the tray and grabbed the rifle, but he was too late as he hurried back into the room – he looked out the window and there wasn't anyone in sight. The doctor wondered what had happened to Newly, but he had to look at Jonas first. The doctor turned up the lamp and looked around the room.

The store owner slowly sat up, holding his wounded shoulder. The fall to the floor jarred his shoulder and it was bleeding again.

"Are you all right?" Doc asked as he went to the far side of the bed to examine the store owner. Jonas nodded, "It was close," he groaned.

"Easy now," the doctor stated as he got Jonas back to the bed, just as Matt entered the room with this gun drawn, "What happened?" he asked. He was passing the building when he heard the report from the gun.

"Someone just took a shot at Jonas – thankfully they missed," Doc growled. Jonas looked more beleaguered than before as he sat back down on the bed.

Matt moved to the window , opening it to look out – as he leaned further out he could see Newly moving around on the ground, "Looks like whoever did it, bushwhacked Newly," he said shoving his gun down into his gun belt as he quickly left the doctor's office.

Festus was part way up the street from the jail when Matt spotted him, "Get back to the jail!" the marshal yelled which motioning for Festus to move. The hill man scurried back inside, wondering what was happening.

Newly was on his feet and holding the back of his head by the time Matt reached him, "Newly?" he asked, while steadying the deputy. "I never heard him," he said looking up at the marshal.

"They were after Jonas again," Matt said as he assisted Newly back out to the street. By now a large crowd had gathered, "Nothing to see, go on about your business," Matt growled.

Jeff cursed slightly under his breath when he saw the whiskered faced deputy re-enter the jail house – he'd hope that the lawman would have joined the others us the street, leaving Sutton and Hayton to him. He quickly thought on his feet and dashed around the back of the small red brick building – he had to get at the two men inside – somehow.

There was still quite a lot of commotion up the street as Mitchell poked his nose out to have a look. Satisfied that everyone was busy, he went back to the side of the jail and saw the small window in the holding area. Quickly searched and found some barrels and moved them into place. Again he carefully climbed up to have a look, but could barely see. He heard people in the area, and decided to just open fire.

Mitchell stuck his gun though the opening and began to fire around the room.

Charlie gasped and reached up grabbing the gunman by the wrist, as bullets bounced around the cells.

Festus burst through the doors and fired at the window, and the hand that Hayton clung to quickly disappeared. The heady sulphur smell hung in the night air and Farley Sutton groaned from his cell. One of the ricochet bullets struck the drover in the upper thigh and he was bleeding badly, "Farley!?" Charlie said as he rushed to the bars that separated their cells.

Sutton groaned as he tried to hold his leg, but the blood loss wad great. Festus quickly unlocked the door and pulled his belt from around is waist, using it as tourniquet. Sutton looked ashen as he lay flat out on the bunk. "Hold on Farley," the hill man urged as he hoped that help would soon be on the way.

Jeff Mitchell staggered up the back alley holding is arm, "Damn," he cursed looking down at the flesh wound which throbbed. He knew he needed help, but he was going to have to wait to see how things worked out. He was confident that he had shot both the store owner and at least one of the men in the jail. His eyes narrowed in anger as he made his way back to the Double Duce Saloon.


	18. Chapter 18

Matt and others ran down the street toward the jail house, leaving Newly with Doc back at the doctor's office. The marshal rushed through the door with his gun tightly gripped by his right hand, "Festus?" he called out.

"Back here, Matthew! Farley's been shot and he's bleeding pretty bad!" the hill man hollered.

Matt opened the door and looked around, "What happened?" he said stepping into the cell where Festus was holding his belt around Sutton's leg.

"Someone shot at us through that window!" Charlie Hayton pointed tot he barred opening at near the ceiling. Matt frowned.

"I got a shot off, but I don't know if I hit him," Festus stated.

"Let's get him up to Doc's," Matt said of the unconscious drover. Carefully the men lifted Sutton off the bunk and out into the main office area, where more men were able to assist. Festus unlocked the door so that Hayton could help with his friend. The mood was sombre as the word of the attempt on Jonas' life and the shooting in the jail house spread – even the men who taunted Matt and the two drovers earlier now realized that the two men were innocent and that the back shooter was still out there, somewhere.

"Careful now," the hill man cautioned the men as they carried Farley up the street where a small crowd had gathered at the general store, including Kitty. The sight of the men carrying the wounded drover was gut-wrenching. As the men moved along, Matt and Festus kept their eyes opened for the shooter.

Doc waited at the top of the stairs and watched the group carry Sutton up to the office, where they placed him on the examination table. The doctor could tell by the way Farley's leg lay, that the femur was broken and with the amount of blood visible, the aorta was damaged – simply put it was a very serious injury.

"Easy now," the doctor said as he over saw the placement of Sutton, "That's good," he stated as he quickly gathered his instruments in order to operate on the wound. Matt motioned for the men to leave, after he thanked them. The two law men stay with the doctor for a few minutes and were joined by Kitty as she offered her assistance, knowing that he had his hands full with Jonas, Newly and now Sutton.

Newly sat on the far side of the room holding an ice pack to the back of his head, where a sizable goose egg was forming. Everything was a blur and his ears rang – in fact he fell awful.

Doc quickly tore Sutton's pant leg open, up as far as Festus' belt turned tourniquet, he shook his head the whole time noting that the bullet has passed right through Farley's leg. The doctor then applied the tourniquet that he kept in his medical bag, giving him a little more ease at controlling the blood flow and removed Festus's belt, dropping it to the floor. Charlie's heart jumped as he stood by watching helplessly, with his hat clutched in his hands.

"Is there anything we can do?" Matt asked.

Doc paused and quickly looked over his shoulder, "Capture the bastard," he growled and went back to work.

Matt nodded and motioned for Festus to follow him, "I want to have a look around the jail," the marshal stated as they left the doctor's office. Kitty didn't say a word, but stepped up next to Doc and began to assist where she could. Doc glanced over to the redhead and then back to his work – Kitty knew what he meant by the look on his face – she didn't half to help, but thankfully for the doctor she set aside her personal feelings toward the drover.

Jeff Mitchell had wrapped a handkerchief tightly around his arm forearm. The bullet grazed him deep enough to bleed well, but not enough for sutures, and he knew it was going to be a lengthy healing process. He winced as he tried flexing his hand and fingers. Eventually he was going to have seek help to cauterize the wound or to have it cleaned and wrapped, but that was going to be tomorrow, in the meantime he had to hide, for he was certain that a posse was soon to follow.

Mitchell found an old shed at the back of someone's property, that he felt he could stay in for the night. Not that he was going to get much rest with his arm throbbing and keeping a watch for the law. The night was much cooler now, which also made it uncomfortable, but there was no way he could go back to the Double Duce now – the whole town seemed to be on the look out, but he figured that seeing how he'd never met the doctor and vice versa, he could come up with some story on how he injured his arm and that would give him something to think about for the night.

Matt held the lantern and stared down at the blood on the ground, "Well, you hit him, but I don't know how badly," he said as he watched the hill man. Festus stood up and looked at the marshal, "Maybe he'll need ole Doc's help," he said looking back down at the blood.

The marshal nodded, "I agree. We'll have to keep an eye out for him," the stated. "I'll take the first watch," he added.

Festus ticked his head, "This sure got to be a real pickle, real fast," he mumbled to himself as he picked up his lantern and continued to follow the tracks. Matt watched the hill man until he rounded a building and disappearing into the night.

Matt walked back up to the doctor's office where he found both Doc and Kitty with bloody hands as they fought to save Farley Sutton's leg and life – finally Doc relaxed and placed the suture down in the pan, "Okay, Kitty. Gently undo the tourniquet," he spoke in a concerned tone hoping that the sutures would hold as blood began to flow back through the artery. The doctor sighed with relief as everything held – now he had to clean around the broken bone and close the wound.

"How's he doing Doc?" the marshal asked while watching the physician from the doorway.

"It's bad Matt. I can only do what I can, the rest will be up to Farley," the physician stated as he looked up at the marshal. Matt knew that Doc was exhausted, "Try and get some rest soon," he said to his friend. Matt could tell that even Kitty felt badly for Sutton and hoped that he'd pull through.

As Doc cleaned the inside of the wound he looked again over to Matt, "What brings you up here?" he asked then looked back down to Sutton's leg.

"Festus hit whoever it was that took the shots, and we feel he might come up here to get help. If he does I'll be here," Matt said sternly. Doc frowned, just what he needed, more bloodshed – he shook his head and continued on with Farley's leg; it was bound to be a long night for all concerned.


	19. Chapter 19

Doc finished wrapping Farley's leg and his shoulders slumped from exhaustion. Kitty gently pulled him way from the examination table and moved him to the day bad at the side of the room, "Get some sleep, Doc. I'll watch Farley," she said as she eased the physician back on to the settee. Doc made a face of protest and was about to say something but gave up as soon as Kitty pulled a blanket up over him and his eyes clamped shut.

"He's a tough old bird," Matt commented from the chair nest to the doctor's desk.

Kitty didn't say anything, instead she walked over to the examination table and looked down at the drover, "As bad as he was last year, he doesn't deserve this," she stated as she adjusted the sheet over the unconscious man. Matt watched on wondering what next would come out of Kitty's mouth – she was almost warming up the Farley Sutton.

Matt stood and walked over to the table looking down at Farley, "No, he doesn't deserve this and neither did Jonas," he looked Kitty in the eyes.

"I hope he'll be alright," Kitty said looking up from Sutton.

"Doc will do what he can," the marshal stated.

"Maybe I over reacted last year," Kitty sighed.

Matt half laughed, "No. Farley was well out of line, but I don't think he meant it to be that way," he smiled.

"I guess it doesn't matter now," Kitty smiled. "It was so long ago and he seemed to be on his best behaviour here, this year," she sighed.

Matt nodded, "He had plenty of warnings," he then chuckled looking over to Charlie that was sprawled out over a chair in the corner. "They came to town this year to get rich," he said looking at the other drover.

"And it all went wrong. So horribly wrong," Kitty said looking over to the door of the other room where Jonas lay sleeping.

"We'll get this man," Matt said with great determination.

"I hope you do Matt. There's a lot of people talking about this and Farley's name has been bandied around," she pointed out.

"I'm hoping that changed tonight," Matt said glancing down at the drover. "A number of men who tried to attack earlier saw the outcome at the jail," he stated. "They now know there is another man responsible for the attacks," he said.

"I hope he's found soon and we can get back to out regular routines," Kitty added.

As the night wore on, Charlie asked Matt for the key back to their hotel room and quietly dismissed himself from the doctor's office. Newly wasn't long to follow feeling that there wasn't much Doc or anyone could do for him and all he wanted was rest. Doc was sound asleep, while Kitty and Matt remained vigilant.

Kitty retired to Doc's chair, while Matt returned to the chair beside the old roll-top desk – both had fallen asleep at some point in the early hours. It was Jonas' cough that woke the doctor up. Doc looked around, somewhat surprised that he was on the settee then remembered how he got there. Slowly he peeled the blanket off and sat up, rubbing his hand across his face, trying to wake up.

Slowly the doctor stood and then shuffled over to the examination table and took Farley's wrist to feel his pulse, which seemed good and strong, which made Doc happy, and gently patted the drover on the shoulder before he moved to the back room to check on Jonas.

The doctor's movement caused both Matt and Kitty to stir, "Is everything all right Doc?" Kitty asked before she yawned.

Doc stopped at the door and looked back at Kitty, "So far," he smiled slightly with a hopeful out look for his patients and then walked to the back room.

"I'll be going now, Doc," Matt said as he stood up. "I'll have Festus come up, and in the meantime, keep that rifle handy," the marshal stated. He heard the doctor grumble some thing, but he couldn't make it out and he knew it didn't have to do with Jonas. Matt looked at Kitty and shrugged as he left the doctor's office.

Kitty walked to the door, "If you don't need me, I'll get going," she stated as she watch the doctor examining the store owner's shoulder.

"Thanks for your help last night," Doc looked up over his shoulder. Kitty smiled and then "I hope you are better soon," she said.

Jonas wearily nodded, "Thank you Miss Kitty," he sighed and winced at Doc adjusted one of the bandages.

Kitty quietly left, passing Festus on the way out of the office. His jangling spurs caused Doc to take a quick peek out into the other room, "Did you catch him?" he asked the hill man.

Festus shook his head no, "I followed the trail as far as I could, too," he stated. "And I wouldn't know hi to fall over him," he added.

Doc finished with the store owner and waked back out to the other room, "That makes two of us," he sighed. "I guess we'll just have to wait until he makes a move and tries to attack again, because I'm certain that he wants to finish what he started," he stated.

Festus agreed, "He's one slimy creature, that's a for sure," he grunted.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache, "I'd like to move Farley back into the other room, on the spare bed," he said thumbing over his shoulder toward the room where Jonas was. "Can you give me a hand?" he asked the hill man.

Festus nodded and the two men gently carried Sutton into the other room. Jonas watched on, "How bad is it?" he then asked the doctor. "Bad enough," Doc said as he gently covered Farley with a blanket, "Keep an eye on him if you can," the doctor asked. Jonas nodded then relaxed back into the pillows with a heavy sigh.

Jeff Mitchell couldn't take the pain anymore and decided to chance it and get he doctor's help, he'd seen the marshal walk down the street to the jail house, which meant that the doctor was free, at least he hoped.

Mitchell grabbed his forearm tightly and dashed across the street, which was fairly empty being so early in the morning. He drew a breath and walked up the stairs and gently rapped on the door before opening it.

Festus stood near the little woodstove building a small fire that the doctor requested and looked up at the man who entered the office. Doc hooked his thumbs into his vest, "What can I do for you?" he asked the man in the doorway.

"I need you to look at my arm," Mitchell stated and held out his arm.

Festus looked at the doctor and then to the man, "What happened?" he coyly asked.

Mitchell then spotted the badge that hung loosely off the hill man's vest, "I got caught on a horn," he said, "I'm with the outfit that brought the cattle in," he quickly stated.

At the moment, neither Doc nor Festus had reason to question the man and Doc began to unwrap the man's arm to have a better look at his injury.


	20. Chapter 20

Jonas strained his ears and opened his eyes wide in shock when he realized who he was listening to. It was the man that attacked him and he need to somehow tell the doctor. Thinking quickly he decided to groan loudly, hoping that he'd get the doctor's attention. The store owner was frantic and beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

"Excuse me," the doctor said as he quickly wiped his hands and went to see what was wrong with the store owner. The look on Jonas' face was alarming enough, "What is it?" Doc asked with concern that maybe there was another medical issue that the doctor needed to attend to.

Jonas motioned for the doctor to lean close, grabbing him by the forearm and pulling his close, "It's him! He's the one that attacked me! I know that voice," the store owner said in hushed but dead seriousness tone.

Doc's eyes narrowed and then he swallowed and looked over his shoulder, out to the main office and at the rifle leaning against the wall, next to his desk. "Are you sure?" he asked also in a hushed voice as he slowly looked back at Jonas. "Doc I know that voice. It stuck in my head when he stuck his gun into my ribs," he stated quietly. "He's the one I sold the gun to, also," he added.

Doc nodded and looked around the room as he cursed under his breath - now he had to some how get Festus' attention and make him somehow aware that the man in the room was the man they were after. Doc patted Jonas on the shoulder and straightened – he had to play it smart or there would be surely be more shootings.

The doctor stood in the doorway, while Mitchell stared down at this arm, flexing his fingers and hand.

Festus finished with the fire and looked up over at the physician that who was motioning with his eyes and quick ticks of his head toward the man sitting on the examination table.

Festus frowned and then it dawned on him and his eyebrows shot up to his hat sweat band before they narrowed again as he slowly pulled his gun from his holster. He didn't say a word as he moved toward Mitchell and with a quick grab, pulled the drover's gun from his holster, "There won't be anymore robberies and shootings fer you," he growled. The doctor watched on with great concern.

"What are you talking about?" Jeff laughed looking at the deputy with as much of a bewildered look as he could muster.

"Hands in the air," Festus ordered with this gun still pointing at the drover, "You're under arrest," he snarled – one thing the hill man hated was a back shooter.

Mitchell shrugged, "You must be mistaken," he said pouring on the innocence, while looking at the doctor who slowly picked up the rifle that was next to his desk. "This is a joke! You have to be mistaken," Mitchell laughed nervously.

"I don't go around arresting people by mistake," the hill man growled.

Jeff Mitchell's eyes narrowed, "I'm a drover and I got hurt on a cow horn. What's the wrong in that?" he continued with his ruse.

Festus thought for a moment, "Alright, whose you trail boss?" he asked.

Mitchell scrambled for an answer, "Uh, it's Thompson, why?" he spat out trying to remember the name of the outfit that came in after his.

The hill man's eyes narrowed again, "How come he didn't have your doctor look at this?" he asked.

"Oh, he did," Mitchell stated with a shrug, "but he said it was beyond him and that I should see the doctor, here," he said looking over to the doctor. He didn't like the old man pointing the rifle at him and quickly looked back at the deputy.

"It doesn't look like the kind of wound that a horn would make," Doc chimed in with his professional opinion.

Festus felt that the man's story was a little fishy, "Doc, you keep that rifle on him," the hill man stated. "I'll be back in s swish of a lamb's tail," he said as he grabbed the door knob, jerking the door open and left the doctor's office.

Doc slowly pushed the lever down on the rifle, bringing it back up - loading the weapon. Mitchell's eyes slowly shifted to the doctor, "You wouldn't pull the trigger, would you?" he said as he began to slide off the side of the examination table.

"How much are you willing to bet?" Doc growled, tightening his grip on the rifle, while raising it up slightly. Mitchell slowed his movement, glaring at the old man – his mind racing on how to escape. Carefully he stepped down from the examination table and inched backward. "Don't move!" Doc sternly warned.

Jeff swallowed and took another small step backward while keeping his eyes on the doctor.

"I've warned you," Doc snapped and lifted the gun to his shoulder, taking aim. He wished that Festus would soon return, as he wasn't enjoying the position the deputy left him in.

It seemed like an eternity to the doctor, but in fact it was only a few minutes before Festus reappeared on the door step with matt at his side. The marshal had already pulled his gun from his holster, "Hold it right there," he ordered. Mitchell was caught with no where to flee – slowly he lifted his hands into the air and there was an audible sigh of relief from the doctor.

Jonas listened to the whole thing from where he lay and clamped his eyes shut realizing that the man that brutally beat, shot and left him for dead was now going to face what punishment he deserved. He drew a slow deep breath and released it slowly as he heard Matt and Festus take the man away.

Doc walked back into the room and looked down at the store owner, "How are you doing?" he tried to smile.

Jonas opened his eyes, "I'll be fine, Doc. Thanks," his voice quivered slightly. Doc nodded, "Get some rest now," he said as he left the room – now would be a good time for a drink, but alas, it was too early in the day.

Matt turned the key, locking the iron bar door – his eyes almost bore holes through the back of the man's head as he watched the drover pluck himself down in the bunk, "I'm telling you that you've made a mistake," he growled at the marshal still holding his arm.

"We'll see what Judge Brooker and a jury has to say about that," Matt snapped back before he left the holding area and closed the wooden door. He shook his head as he hung up the ring of keys and walked to his desk.

"What about my arm?" Mitchell yelled though the door.

"I say suffer," Festus grumbled under his breath.

Matt walked back to the door and opened it, "I'll have Doc look at you later," he said then closed the door before he was greeted with more protest.

"We'd better have the army in there with Doc," Festus scoffed as he thumbed over his shoulder toward the holding cells. Matt made a face.


	21. Chapter 21

Bruce Long stood defiantly in front of Matt's desk, "What do you mean he was arrested?" he asked of his friend.

Matt stood up and glared at the drover, "Are you saying you don't know what he has done?"

"I wouldn't be asking otherwise," Long said.

Matt narrowed his eyes, "You were with him when he gave up the gold watch and gun at the poker game, though?"

Long nodded, "He said it was his grandfather's watch. Why?"

"Because he beat up and shot Wilburn Jonas for it after he robbed his store," the marshal growled.

Long's mouth slowly dropped open, "Jeff wouldn't do anything like that," he stammered.

"Well he did and has been identified. Your friend is in very deep trouble," matt stated.

Long couldn't believer his ear, "This doesn't make sense," he said looking down at the floor, "Jeff would never so something so stupid."

"Well he did and then tried to cover up his mistakes by trying to kill the witnesses," Matt added.

Long quickly looked up at the marshal, "You're making this up," he laughed.

"No. I'm afraid that Jeff is guilty," Matt said folding his arms across his chest.

"I can't believe it," the drover said as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

Matt walked out from behind his desk, "I want you to say in to for the trial," he firmly stated. He could see that Long was at a lost for words, and perhaps telling the truth, "Sure, marshal," he nodded slightly in disbelief. "I can't believe this is happening – we were only planning on winning some money and then leave town," he swallowed.

"That seems to be the in thing," Matt added. "Now can I trust you to stay, or do I have to place you in one the cells?

"Don't worry about me, marshal. If Jeff did what you say he did, he's no longer a friend of mine. I heard of the back shooting," he scowled. "I'll be here for the trial," he said glaring at the closed wooden door that led into the holding cells.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several days had passed and Doc cleared Jonas to go home, and warned the store owner that if he chose to work at his store, it would be minimal labour and he had to get help. Thankfully for Jonas, Charlie Hayton offered to assist while he waited for his friend to recover.

Jonas carefully stepped down from the examination table and adjusted his jacket over the shoulder with the arm in the sling, "Thanks for everything, Doc."

"Just remember what I said," the doctor stated as he swiped his right hand across his moustache and watched the store owner slowly leave the office with his wife at his side. "You make sure he does what I say, Ellen," he called out.

"I most assuredly will," Ellen smiled back. "Thanks, Doc," she said as they left.

Doc's attention was then turned to Farley Sutton - things were still touch and go for the driver - Doc was fighting the infection in Farley's leg as best as he could, but it wasn't clearing up as fast as he had hoped. There was still a fear that Sutton might lose his leg and worse his life. Doc kept the drover sedated as much as he could, to help fight the pain while he continually drained his leg.

Kitty Russell was the next one through the door, "I just saw the Jonas' leaving," she smiled. "Ellen was giving him an earful about working at the store," she then laughed.

"I've warned him too," the doctor stated as he looked through the white medical cabinet for more laudanum and then turned around. He looked at the covered tray that Kitty held in her hands. "I figured you'd like to eat," she mused.

Doc twisted his mouth, "You know me all too well," he said lifting his eyes up to the blue eyes of the saloon owner. She wore a smirk on her face. "I even put a little something on here for Farley. I know he's not eating much," she added as she placed the tray on the doctor's desk. "How is he anyway?" she asked with concern.

Doc shook his head, "No good I'm afraid. I can't seem to get that infection in his leg to heal," he sighed.

Kitty looked down at the floor, "He really isn't that bad," she said.

Doc sort of chuckled with a snort, "Why do you say that?" he looked at the saloon owner.

"Well, as far as I know, he learned his lesson from last year," Kitty paused, "and in hind sight most of his friends were a little frisky that night last year, he just got too close to me and thankfully Matt intervened," she sighed. "I suppose I should have seen it coming."

Doc shrugged, "Hind sight is twenty twenty," he noted. "And people change," he added. "I'm sure that his intentions last year were what they were, and sure alcohol had a lot to do with it, but that's water under the bridge now," he stated.

"He still doesn't deserve this," Kitty pointed out.

Doc shook his head no, "No he doesn't, and somehow he needs to hear that," he said with concern in his voice as he looked down at the laudanum bottle in his hand. "I'll try and talk to him the next time he comes to," he then looked up at Kitty.

"Tell him I'm sorry and that I do accept his apology," Kitty said. "Maybe that will help," she tried to smile.

Doc nodded, "Leave it with me," he winked.

"Thanks, Doc," Kitty smiled – she felt a little better, but sill very concerned for the drover. "I'll see you later," the saloon owner said softly as she walked to the door where she paused, "Be sure to eat something," she jokingly scolded the doctor who stood watching with a smile on his face, "Thank you, Kitty," he said then making a fanning motion to shoo her out the door.

Doc sat at his desk and with his left hand up to his cheek, he didn't see who was next through his door, "Kitty, I said I'd talk to Farley," he said knowing that the saloon owner left still bothered over the situation.

"I'm glad you will," Matt said as he closed the door behind him.

Doc looked up, "Oh, I thought you were Kitty," he said with slight embarrassment.

"No, but I did come see how Farley is doing," the marshal said, as he hooked his thumbs over his gun belt.

As if on cue, Farley moaned deeply from the back room. Doc was quick to his feet and walked tot he bed. Sutton groaned again as he wriggled around on the bed, "The pain," he said looking up at the doctor. "My leg is killing me," he stated.

Doc sat on the edge of the bed and pulled back the sheet to look at the drover's leg, "Not only were you shot, the bone was broken," he said as he examined the man's limb.

"It feels like hell," Farley said as he watched the doctor.

"I bet it does. I'm trying to clear up an infection, but I need you to help," Doc said as he looked at Sutton in the eyes.

Farley nodded, "Anything to stop the pain," he agreed.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache, "First, I need you to understand that the marshal, here, caught the man that cause all of this to happen, and that you are innocent," he said watching the drover's eyes, noting that the man understood and a slight look of relief came over the drover.

"And secondly, I was talking to Miss Kitty," the doctor started and saw Farley's facial expression change, "I have apologized," Sutton interrupted. Doc held hand up, "I know that. And she wanted me to tell you that she accepts it, as well as to say how badly she feels for you," he added.

Sutton looked up at Matt and then to the doctor, "Why?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Let's just say that she's seen how you've changed and she appreciates that. She told me that you didn't deserve this, and we all agree," Doc explained. "Despite what you might think, people do care about you. You're friend Charlie, for example. He's staying in town until you're well enough to travel," Doc added.

Sutton couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Thanks for telling me Doc."

The physician patted Farley on the forearm, "Now get some rest," he said. It seemed that Sutton had forgotten the pain – he smiled weakly and closed his eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

Matt agreed to push the trial off until Farley Sutton was able to walk. "I don't know, Doc," the drover said as he steadied himself on the crutches, with his leg sticking out due to the splint that the doctor had fashioned – it wasn't the most comfortable, but it offered Sutton some mobility.

"Just try a few paces," Doc urged as he stood next to Sutton waiting to catch him if he took a wrong step.

Farley wet his lips and looked at the doctor then down at his stiff leg, "Alright," he said drawing a breath. Just the slightest movement caused the drover pain, but he bit his lower lip and walked a few paces, "Oh," he moaned and his faces reddened with anguish.

"Easy now," the doctor said as he watched Sutton walked a little further.

"Doc, this hurts!" Sutton said and then stopped as beads of sweat broke out across his brow.

"We have to get you to the courtroom somehow," Doc stated as he moved his swivel chair over so that Farley could sit. "Here," he offered to help Sutton to sit, again the weight and the awkwardness of the splint caused Farley to groan out loud.

"Why can't you just have me carried over?" Farley asked as he looked at his leg.

"I suppose that is what we're going to have to do. Matt's got the trial set for tomorrow, with the judge here and all," Doc said as he shoved his hands deeply into his trouser pockets in thought. "We sure need your testimony," he said ticking his head.

"I sure want to give it too," Sutton said looking up at the doctor.

"Well with what you and Jonas have to say, I can only see one sentence for Jeff Mitchell," Doc grunted. "Matt had to scour all over the place to get a jury that wouldn't be tainted by what happened," he said shaking his head in disbelief.

Farley was about to say something when Matt Dillon opened the door into the doctor's office, "Good afternoon," he greeted each man.

Sutton nodded in acknowledgement while rubbing his leg and Doc smiled, "What brings you up here?" he asked as if he was hiding a ringer horse for a race.

Matt looked at both men, "Well I came to see how Farley was making out. Kitty told me you had him up on crutches," he smiled and looked at the drover.

Sutton looked up, "I think he's trying to kill me again," he said holding his leg.

Matt chuckled slightly, "I somehow doubt that," he said. Farley made a face, "Sure seems like it," he grumbled.

Doc shook his head, "You're going to have put your weight on it sooner or later," he said pointing at Sutton's leg.

"Maybe this wasn't a good time," Matt said and walked back to the door.

Doc frowned, "Well, what did you come up here for?"

Matt turned back to the men, "I came to see if Farley will be able to make it to the trial tomorrow," he said casting his eyes at both men.

"I'll be there, marshal," Sutton stated for certain.

"We may have to carry him over, but he'll be there," Doc added.

Matt nodded, "Good. I'll let Judge Brooker know," he said as he turned toward the door again. He heard Farley sigh. He knew the drover was still in considerable pain and the whole ordeal had left him with a very unfavourable taste for Dodge. Matt looked over his shoulder, "It will be over soon, Farley," he stated. The words really meant little to the drover – nothing would until he saw the man that was guilty get what was coming to him. He slowly nodded at Matt and watched the marshal leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The little white clapboard church which saw multiple uses was the setting for the trial and there was standing room only. Festus and Newly assisted Farley to the church and helped him up the stairs. There were too many people for them to help him get to the front, so he used the crutches and did well to hide his pain. Sutton met Matt at the front and the marshal and the doctor helped the drover to his seat, asking to remain standing until the trial got underway and the judge had taken his place at the front of the room.

"All rise," the bailiff said loud and clear as Judge Brooker came through the back door and sat down. "You may take your seat," he then said. Again Doc and Matt assisted Sutton. Matt then went to the judge and asked if it was alright for Sutton to give his testimony from where he sat, rather than taking the witness stand. Brooker nodded in approve, given Farley's injury.

The trial got underway and it wasn't long into it that Jeff Mitchell's dastardly plan began to unfold. Even Bruce Long couldn't believe what he was hearing – Jonas' testimony about the robbery and brutal beating and then being shot and left for dead had the jury whipped into a lather and they still hadn't heard Farley Sutton's account of events that led up to his shooting.

Every now and then, Mitchell would yell out in protest, "He's lying!" he stared at the store owner.

Wilbur Jonas merely paused and waited for the guards to silence the accused. Even during the cross examination, Mitchell disagreed out loud.

The next up was Farley and again Mitchell complained that he wasn't getting fair representation only to be told to shut up and sit down or be removed from the courtroom. Mitchell scowled at the judge and the jury as Sutton gave a very detailed account of the card game and the subsequent shooting alter on. It was very clear to the jury that Jeff Mitchell was guilty as charged.

The whole trial took less than three hours, and even the defence lawyer couldn't find anyway out for Mitchell – it was ironclad and it now was left to Judge Brooker for the verdict and sentence.

Mitchell was frantic as he watched the foreman of the jury stand, "We the jury find the accused guilty of all charges," he stated.

Jonas and Farley both sighed with relief.

Mitchell's eyes grew black with rage as they scanned the room – in the blink of a second; he pulled one of the guns free from the guard and aimed it at Matt who was now talking to Brooker. Farley saw what was happening and yelled out, "Marshal!" – everything was a blur – Mitchell jumped to his feet and Farley lifted his crutch, dropping it down hard on Jeff's wrist – the motion cause Mitchell to loose grip of the gun but it still fired before it tumbled to the floor skipping right into Bruce Long's feet.

The room was silent and the guards pulled Mitchell out of the courtroom. Matt looked around and noticed the look on Farley's face, "Farley?" he wondered if the look was from exertion from having to move so quickly.

Sutton looked down and opened his vest – the bullet caught him in the lower ribs, "It doesn't look like I'll be leaving Dodge anytime soon," he whispered. Doc pushed his way through the crowd and pulled the drover's vest and shirt opened, "Get him up to my office," he ordered several men. "And be careful with his leg!" he said.

"Doc?" Matt asked.

"It's not that bad, but bad enough for him," the doctor ticked his head. "He's already lost so much blood," he said as he quickly followed the men carrying Sutton out of the courtroom.

Kitty quickly joined Matt and wrapped her hands around the marshal's arm, "He saved your life," she said as she stared out the door. Matt wet his lips and nodded, "Yeah," he sighed not knowing whether the drove would make it this time or not.


	23. Chapter 23

Doc pulled off his black felt hat and tossed it aside, it first landed on the chair next to his desk, but then bounced to the floor as he pulled off his suit coat so quickly that he pulled the sleeves inside out. "Easy now!" he barked at the men who were lowering Farley Sutton onto the examination table. He made motions with his heads for the men to step away as he grabbed his stethoscope from his medical bag and ripped open the drover's shit. Sutton had lapsed into unconsciousness. Doc listened and moved the instrument around Sutton's chest and he shook his head in despair – maybe this was too much for Farley.

Matt and Kitty were soon through the door, "How is he Doc?" Matt quietly asked.

Doc pulled the stethoscope from around his neck with a sharp tug, "Worse than I thought," he said looking up at the marshal, rolling up his shirt sleeves.

Matt and Kitty exchanged looks.

The doctor went straight to work as he began to probe for the bullet.

Matt's brow furrowed, "Kitty, stay and help Doc," he said handing her off as he left the office. Both Doc and Kitty watched the lawman leave. Doc looked at the saloon owner over his glasses, "Start a fire, please Kitty. And get that little table over here," he asked and Kitty nodded - she knew what to do.

Matt stood on the boardwalk below the doctor's office – he flexed his hands into fists but he knew he had to control his raging temper. With a deep breath the marshal practically stormed across Front Street in search of the judge.

The people that were at the trial were slowly walking out of the building – everyone was talking about what had happened. Charlie Hayton was almost in tears when Festus caught up to the drover, "All we wanted to do was to make so money," he sighed.

"Now, Charlie, you know as well as I do that ole Doc will do what ever it takes to get Farley back on his feet. In fact," the hill man paused," if he was asked to heal the Devil himself, he'd do it," Festus pointed out.

"Why would Doc heal the Devil?" Hayton asked.

Festus twisted his mouth, "Wall, its kind a figure of speech, dontcha ye see. Ole Doc he has some Hyppiecratic thang that makes him care fer the sick regardless whoever they are," the hill man explained.

"Oh," was Hayton's lowly response.

"Now, look see. Doc is up there in his office helping yer friend, so you have to stay positive," the deputy urged.

"Thanks, Festus," Hayton nodded before he walked away.

Festus then eyed Matt as he was approaching the church, "Matthew! How's Farley?" he asked.

Matt didn't say anything at first but then looked at the deputy, "Doc's says it's worse than he thought," he answered and then moved on to talk to Brooker who was meeting with the men from the jury.

Judge Brooker looked up at the marshal – he could tell by the expression on the lawman's face that things were bad, "Matt?"

Matt shook his head, "Doc said it's bad, but he's working on him," the marshal sighed.

"As you heard, the jury has found Mitchell guilty on all counts and having witnessed what just happened, I will hand down a death sentence – Jeff Mitchell will hang by the neck until dead. I expect his to be carried out by the end of the week," he told Matt.

The marshal nodded in acknowledgement, "I'll have Festus construct the gallows right away," he stated. Matt knew that Festus didn't particularly like the task, but he was one of few men who knew how to build the wooden framed structure.

Doc finally found the lead projectile and pulled it free of Farley's back ribcage. He released the bullet into the white enamelled pan with a clink – the clear liquid turned red. The doctor then cleaned the entrance wound before dressing it. It appeared that Sutton was breathing find, which was a huge relief to the doctor.

Slowly Doc looked up to Kitty and nodded, "I think he's going to make it," he said wearily. Kitty rubbed the physician across the shoulders as a sign of support, "I didn't have any doubt," she smiled. Doc blinked and a slight smiled curled his lips, "Thank you for saying so," he said in a hushed voice as he leaned on the side of the examination table, looking down at the drover.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Friday morning was crisp with a touch of frost in the air, and a small crowd had gathered in the stockyard behind the livery stable, where Festus had constructed the gallows.

Matt lead Jeff Mitchell across the street where he was to meet his fate – the mood was somber as people watch the marshal walked the doomed man to the stairs leading up to the noose at the top. Mitchell's eyes locked on to his friend, Bruce Long, "Some friend you are," he said as he angrily held up his shackled wrists.

"My friends don't back-shoot and rob. They play a fair game of poker," Long said firmly.

"You wanted the money too! I did it for us," Mitchell snapped.

Long shook his head no, "You did it for yourself Jeff. I wouldn't have taken dirty money – you lied to me," he sneered. "Now look at you."

Mitchell's jaw muscles flexed as he looked over to the marshal, "Get me away from him," he said looking back at Bruce, then spitting at the man's boots. Long held his ground as he watched Matt walked up the stairs – he tried to figure out where Mitchell had gone sour, but learning about what he had done, he held no remorse for his former friend.

Within minutes, the trapdoor dropped open and Mitchell fell though, his feet twitched for a minute or so, and Doc pronounced him dead. The crowd slowly dispersed and life in Dodge slowly returned to normal. Long lowered his head and walked away to retrieve his horse and leave the town.

Charlie Hayton was one of the men in the crowd – he choked back a cheer of rejoice as he watched several men carry the cloth draped body of Jeff Mitchell to the undertaker's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several weeks had gone by, and Farley was able to walk well enough with a cane, although his leg still bothered him most of the time. The other wound was mostly healed and only cause some discomfort.

The drover limped along the boardwalk toward the hotel to settle what was owed during their stay. Charlie remained at the hotel most nights, but found himself chasing a saloon girl from the Lady Gay – the two had fallen in love, leaving Farley on the outside.

Sutton walked into the lobby and over to the service counter, "Hi," he smiled at Howie Uzzel. "I've come to settle up," he said pulling his bill fold from his coat pocket.

Howie smiled at the drover, "No need to. The court took care of everything while you were laid up," he stated much to Farley's surprise – the drover's mouth hung open. "It's true," Uzzel reassured the man. "Thank you," he said as he slowly put his wallet away, "I'll get my things," he said. Howie nodded and went back to work.

Farley left the hotel and crossed the street, heading toward the stable when Doc spotted him, "Where are you headed?" he asked as he looked the man over from head to toe.

Sutton shrugged, "Back home, I guess," he stated.

Doc ticked his head, "Oh no you're not," he said firmly.

"But," Farley began.

"Come with me," the doctor said motioning the drover to follow him toward the Long Branch Saloon. Farley followed along until they got to the doors, "I'm not suppose to go in there," he said as he ran his finger around his shirt collar.

"I have it on good standing that you are welcomed," Doc smiled and patted the man on the shoulder.

The two men entered the saloon and Farley limped his way over to the bar where Matt and Kitty were talking. Doc ordered two drinks. "Doc, why can't I go home?" Sutton asked sounding slightly annoyed eyeing the marshal. Matt and Kitty leaned on the bar to listen to what Doc had to say.

"Look at you! You still have a bad limp and you were shot no more than three weeks ago," the doctor pointed out. "You get on a horse in your condition you won't make it out of Kansas with the fall coming on," the doctor reasoned with a quick swipe of his hand across his moustache.

Farley frowned, "Well I hardly have any money left," said looking down at the drink that Kitty placed in front of him. "I'm not good with charity," he stated.

"Ma Smalley might take you in, if you're willing to help out somehow," Kitty suggested. "She often needs help with dishes and cooking," she smiled. "That way you can get your health back," she added.

"Do you really think so?" Sutton asked bashfully looking up at the saloon owner.

Kitty nodded, "I most certainly do," she smiled. "And Doc is right; we can't let you ride off in your condition."

Farley blushed – he couldn't believe the good will he was receiving; it was like he did win in the end and it was almost as if he now had a second home. Farley lifted his glass, "A toast to all of you," he smiled as he watched Doc, Matt and Kitty raise their glasses.


End file.
